Rewind
by Vinylmonster
Summary: My Take on what happens after the season 3 finale. Myka/HG all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Rewind**

**Rated M (NC-17) for future chapters**

**A/N**

**My first Warehouse 13 fic and I simply had to write it about Bering and Wells!**

**I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave feedback, let me know if I'm getting it right or not.**

**My version of what happens after the season 3 finale**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…sadly**

~ CHAPTER 1 ~

When she opened her eyes, the flames had all but died out. The wind blew through her hair gently as she slowly observed the spot where HG had been standing.

Helena was gone. The warehouse was gone.

As she stood staring at the space in front of her she heard Pete's voice. It sounded like he was miles away from her even though he was standing mere feet away.

"we lost Artie, we lost"

she turned slowly to look at Artie, seeing him hold up a pocket watch. "Not yet" he said and slowly looked at the two agents.

Confusion washed over her as she eyed the watch, it took a few moments for her to find her voice

"we need a plan," Myka's words were almost stolen away by the wind, she was so quiet.

Within seconds she felt Pete's hand on her shoulder.

"Myks?..." he stopped himself as her eyes met his. The pain he saw there was so much worse than what he was feeling in that moment and suddenly he understood.

Myka had stood at watched Helena sacrifice herself for them, powerless to do anything. He knew in that instant, as he looked at his partner, that her heart was breaking in front of him. She was starting to bury herself away from the reality of the pain. Business as usual.

Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and held on tight as she tried to push him away.

"Don't hide Myka!" he spoke quietly but firmly as he hugged her. He knew he had to make her face it, she had been all business when Steve had died but this was different, this was H.G Wells. He had always suspected that Myka felt more than friendship towards the author and he refused to let her bury her feelings, she had to deal with them now

He was struggling to keep hold of her as she fought his embrace. Pete took a deep breath, he had to be cruel to be kind

"HG is dead!" he almost shouted.

Myka froze in his arms. Slowly he moved back to look her in the eyes. Keeping his hands on her shoulders as he shook her gently "she's gone"

The only response he got now was a blank stare through big pain filled eyes.

"Myka…" she started to shake her head slowly as he spoke, trying to look away from him.

Pete quickly ducked to keep eye contact with her, following her where ever she tried to look.

He knew she was close to breaking down

"She's gone Myks" he said again quietly "Helena's dead"

It was the use of HG's first name that shattered her.

Myka's legs crumpled under her and Pete followed her to the ground. He pulled her against him as she let out a desperately painful wail.

Her tears came in floods as she pushed Pete away forcefully, knocking him off balance.

She crawled the few feet to where Helena had been standing.

On her hands and knees, Myka cried out in pain.

Slowly, Pete came to her side and gently placed his hand on her back as he knelt down.

He watched as her hands touched to ground as if she were looking for some trace of HG.

After a time, Myka turned and threw her arms around Pete. She was sobbing so hard that she could hardly breathe.

Pete made shushing sounds as he gently rocked her and tried to sooth his best friend.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up at Artie.

He was standing over them clutching the watch, his face was sad as he listened to Myka crying.

"maybe you should take her back to Leena's"

Pete nodded and gently lifted Myka from the ground

Pete fastened Myka's seatbelt and turned to Artie after he shut the door.

"make sure she's ok Pete, then come back here. We have work to do"

Pete nodded and slowly got into the car.

He carried Myka to her room and lay her down gently. She was still sobbing as she curled up into a ball on top of the covers.

"you need anything Myks?"

Myka pointed across the room without saying a word.

He smiled gently when he realised that she wanted him to pass her the big white teddy bear that was seated on a chair across the room.

He handed it to her gently and stroked her hair as she buried her face in the soft toy.

"Myka, I have to go back and see Artie. He said we have work to do. I guess we'll be trying to get the warehouse back, and who knows, if we can get the warehouse back, maybe we can..."

"Don't!" it was the first word he had heard he say in a while. It sounded like she had swallowed a few razor blades.

Pete looked down at her as she shook her head

"don't tell me what you were going to tell me Pete."

"but.."

"no, don't make me hope. If I hope and then nothing happens….." she sobbed and took a deep breath "I just can't Pete"

Pete felt a tightness in his throat and a burning sensation filled his eyes.

He sat next to his partner on the bed and stroked her back gently

"did she know Myks?"

She sniffled and looked up at him slowly, a question on her face

Pete smiled "that you love her."

Myka opened her mouth to protest and shut it again. This was Pete, he was her rock, her family. Slowly she shook her head and started sobbing again

"I never told her" she whispered. "how did you know?"

Pete chuckled "Myk, it's so obvious. You two were….are crazy about each other. All that flirting was driving me crazy. If something didn't happen between you soon I was gonna lock you both in a cupboard and not let you out until you'd got your freak on!"

Myka swatted Petes arm and buried her face in her bear again.

Pete stood up and slowly moved to the door.

"I'm going back to help Artie. Try get some sleep ok?"

Claudia rushed out of the conservatory when she heard Pete on the stairs again.

"Pete! thank God you're ok! But how? What happened? Where's Myka and Artie?"

"hey, just wait. The warehouse blew up Claud."

"yeah no kidding, Mrs F just dropped" Claudia pointed over her shoulder to the sheet covered body on the ground

Pete just stared open mouthed

"so?" Claudia nudged him, "gimme the info, quickly"

Pete shook himself "right, we didn't have enough time to disarm that bomb thing, HG rebooted a portion of the barrier around me Myka and Artie and saved us from the explosion. I'm going back to the warehouse now to try and help Artie get things back"

He turned to walk off but Claudia stopped him

"Woah boy! Where's Myka?"

"she's in her room, please don't bother her she's really broken up about this"

Claudia nodded, "because she loved the warehouse?"

Pete placed a hand on Claudia's shoulder

"because she loved Helena"

Claudia froze and looked shocked "past tense? Where's HG?"

Pete sighed, knowing that HG was a sort of role model for the young girl before him. He hugged Claudia as he delivered a confirmation that HG was gone.

He tried to hold himself together as another member of his adopted family began to cry in his arms.

"Claud, I have to go back to Artie. He thinks he might be able to do something about this. We might get the warehouse back… and I hope we can get Helena too"

Claudia straightened and took a deep breath.

"yeah" she nodded and wiped her eyes, "we'll get her back!"

~ a few hours later ~

"MYKA!" Pete burst through the front door of the B&B "MYKA!" he yelled again as he lunged for the stairs.

Claudia appeared at the top of the stairs "she's sleeping Pete"

"we have to wake her up, we have a plan"

Myka appeared in her doorway, clutching her bear and looking completely exhausted, she was as white as a sheet.

Pete's heart broke when he looked at her.

"Myks, we have a plan but we need you back at the warehouse"

She shook her head "I can't go back there!"

"you have to" he grabbed her shoulders "Artie thinks this will resolve everything, and HG….." he paused and placed a hand on Myka's cheek when he saw her flinch "you could tell Helena how you feel"

Myka stood looking at Pete and slowly shook her head. Within seconds Claudia was by her side

"you never told her?" Claudia moved to put her arm around Myka's shoulders "Myka, I think you should try this, what have you got to lose?"

"what if it works and she doesn't feel the same?"

Claudia chuckled "oh come on, HG has eye sex with you whenever she can," myka looked at Claudia with a question in her eyes as Claudia continued. "she looks at you like she's a starving woman and you're a big steak dinner. Dude I think I walked in on her attempting to make a move on you a few times…..sorry about that by the way." Claudia looked at myka gently.

"HG defiantly had feeling for you myka. you were both scared that the other didn't feel it, you both chose the friendship over the chance of losing all of it." She squeezed myka's shoulders as she started to lead her towards the stairs "if this works myka, you have to promise me that you'll make the first move. Tell her how you feel."

Myka sighed "what if this doesn't work? I don't think I can handle it"

Claudia looked at her friend with sad eyes. "I know you don't want to hope that this will work, so you know what, I'm going to hope for you. Just go and see if you can help"

Myka nodded and got into the car, still clutching her bear.

"OK" Artie said as he stood the agents in the small circle where the force field had been. "this watch will only rewind a certain amount so we don't have much time. Do we all know our parts?"

Pete nodded, "yeah, got it"

Myka sighed and clutched her bear "should I do something?"

Artie smiled gently at her, "you're part is to be here, just stand where you were and nothing will go wrong"

She nodded and gave him a small smile when he patted her shoulder.

"ready?" Artie asked as he looked at them. With a deep breath he turned the watch back.

Myka watched numbly as images flashed past her, she saw herself crying on the floor, then flames then suddenly she was looking at the bomb on the table.

She looked up at Pete and Artie as they quickly looked around the warehouse before the blast.

She heard a soft voice off to one side "and here we go"

"NO!" Pete yelled and pounced at HG.

She looked a little stunned but then Pete spoke quickly to her and she nodded sharply.

Artie placed the bomb on the floor then looked up to HG

In a matter of moments the barrier was rebooted again, this time in was placed around the bomb.

HG looked at Artie with a question

He nodded and smiled at her "That should contain the blast"

HG Dropped the cables and flinched slightly as the bomb went off. The barrier held and she stared silently at the flames.

"well that was quick thinking" HG said as she smiled at Artie.

He looked slowly from the flames trapped in the barrier up to HG. A moment later Artie had her in a hug. Pete joined in smiling and laughing

"it worked" he shouted and held HG's face in his hands "you're ok!"

"erm" HG nodded "yes, it appears so." HG was more than a little confused by Pete's statement.

Pete turned around to where Myka had been standing. She had stumbled backwards and was sitting on the floor behind the table watching the flames. Her bear was clutched tightly to her chest as she cried.

Pete took a step forward, but he was too late. Helena had sprinted across the space and skidded on her knees to pull Myka into a hug.

"Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?" she cooed at Myka as she rocked her

Myka tried to speak but her sobs were too strong. Instead she dropped her bear and clung to HG. Burying her face in the older woman's shoulder and sobbing loudly.

Helena shushed her and sat on the floor pulling Myka across her so she could hold her more comfortably.

She looked over at Pete as she rocked.

"HG…." Pete started to explain "Helena" he smiled at her as he knelt down "this is the second time we have dealt with that bomb. Only… the first time we didn't know what you were going to do with the barrier so we couldn't stop you"

Helena nodded "That explains the feeling of Déjà vu a moment ago. So I assume that the first time around, I died?" she asked, Myka sobbed even louder and clung on tighter to Helena. Pete nodded and gestured at Myka

"She took it pretty badly"

Helena nodded as she rocked a little more and rubbed Myka's back soothingly. "Shhhhh it's ok darling" she whispered into Myka's hair "I'm here now"

Helena placed a gentle kiss on the top of Myka's head and felt her relax a little in her arms.

"Just take deep breaths for me"

Myka took a shuddering breath and moved her face away from Helena's shoulder. Looking directly into her eyes.

Helena smiled and wiped tears from Myka's cheek with the thumb.

"and another darling," Myka did as she was told and felt herself relaxing again. "that's my girl" Helena kept her arm around Myka's body as she let her free hand wipe the remaining tears from her face and then smooth her hair.

Myka sat silently, simply watching Helena's face as she allowed herself to be soothed.

Eventually Helena's eyes met Mykas and she smiled again sweetly.

"that's better now isn't it" Myka nodded and gave a small smile

"hey ladies?" Pete spoke softly as he returned to them "maybe we should go back to Leena's and relax. That floor can't be too comfortable. Plus I think there are a few more people who will be thrilled to see HG.

Myka looked at Helena and slowly got to her feet.

She held her hand out to pull the author up. Once they were standing, Myka kept hold of the smaller hand a little while longer as she simply stared at her trying to convince herself that this wasn't a dream.

Helena Smiled as she noticed a quick flash in Mykas eyes. She took a step backwards, convincing herself that she was reading into things and Myka was simply happy that she was back.

Pete wrapped his arm around Myka a dragged her forward, egar to get her out of the warehouse again.

"see Myks, I told you we would fix this."

Myka didn't have the strength to resist Pete so she let herself be led away, keeping hold of Helena's hand as long as she could. Eventually their fingers slipped away from eachother. She watched Helena over Petes shoulder.

Helena smiled warmly at her and then bent to pick up Myka's White Bear.

She dusted it off and couldn't resist giving it a quick squeeze. Helena looked at the back of the bear's head and noticed that it was completely soaked with Myka's tears.

She touched the wet area gently and then glanced after Pete and Myka.

Myka was still watching her over Pete's shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat, the way Myka was looking at her gave the impressing that she was terrified that HG would vanish at any moment. The hand she had been holding was still extended behind Pete, reaching out to her.

Helena smiled quickly and jogged to catch up.

She saw Myka relax more when she slipped her hand back into Mykas grip.

Something had changed in her friend and Helena was looking forwards to finding out exactly what it was.

**There you have it, chapter 1 done,**

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys glad to know that you are enjoying my fic so far, hopefully the next few chapters will be as enjoyable for you…..if not more ;-)**

**Rewind**

**Chapter 2**

Pete's voice was the only sound in the car as they drove back towards the B&B. He was talking about everything and anything as was his way when it was too quiet.

Artie sat in the passenger seat and responded to Pete with the odd grunt as he looked out of the window.

Helena smiled to herself in the back seat as she listened to the two men in front of her. Turning her head to her right she quietly observed Myka. She was sitting silently, gazing at the seat between them where their hands rested.

Since Helena had slipped her hand into Myka's as they were leaving the warehouse, Myka had simply refused to let go. Now she sat inspecting the link.

Helena squeezed Myka's fingers gently and watched as Myka lifted her gaze to meet her eyes. Helena smiled softly as they made eye contact.

"you're very quiet dear" she almost whispered. Myka opened her mouth slightly but said nothing. Helena waited patiently, she gave Myka's hand another gentle squeeze, encouraging her to speak.

Her silence was starting to cause concern in the Brit. "I'm starting to worry about you Myka, are you sure you're ok?"

Myka forced a small smile and nodded.

She didn't actually know if she was ok or not. In all honesty she felt many different things at once and simply didn't know how to react. She was filled with relief that HG was beside her, holding her hand. She felt the reminder of the terrible pain which had torn her to pieces when she thought she'd never see Helena again. She was Terrified that she would close her eyes only to open them again and find that this was a dream, that it hadn't worked at all. She felt a tingling thrill pulsate from her left hand where Helena kept giving gentle squeezes.

Slowly she leaned over and placed her right hand on Helena's cheek, and gave her a slightly bigger smile and she let her thumb move slightly against the pale skin. The action was intended to reassure HG that she was ok, and also the reassure herself that HG was actually still there.

As Myka's hand pressed gently against her cheek Helena let out a small sigh and slightly turned into the embrace. Her hand came up and she gently rested her fingertips against the back of Myka's hand. She closed her eyes briefly and smiled.

Helena slowly opened her eyes to look back at Myka. her breath caught slightly in her throat as she looked into the younger woman's eyes.

Though they we still puffy and pink from crying, there was something unmistakeable shining in the green orbs. Helena quickly found her voice as she pressed her palm fully against the hand Myka had on her cheek.

'Myka, I .."

"Home, sweet home!" Pete shouted as he jumped out of the car.

Both Myka and Helena flinched and turned towards him. Myka's hand fell away from HG's cheek as Pete pulled the back door open.

~In side the B&B~

Claudia squealed as she saw HG walk through the door.

"Dude!" was all she could manage as she threw her arms around Helena and squeezed. Helena returned the embrace with one arm as Myka still clutched her other hand.

Claudia's smile shone brightly as she released HG and turned to Myka. "DUDE!" she hugged Myka, and received a similar one armed embrace.

Claudia shifter her head slightly and whispered in Myka's ear.

"does the hand hold mean you told her already?"

Myka squeezed Claudia's middle and turned slightly to whisper back.

"I Haven't said anything yet Claud. I'm not sure I know how. And im really not sure I have the energy to do that now"

Myka felt Helena squeeze her hand and she glanced over Claudia's shoulder at the older woman.

Helena was watching quietly as Claudia and myka had been whispering to each other. It was difficult for Myka to read the expression on her face, but she was sure that she smile she received from the Brit held a hint of sadness.

Myka realised that she hadn't actually spoken to Helena yet.

Claudia took a step back and looked over towards HG, seeing the same sad little smile she quickly figured out what was wrong and tried for a distraction.

"So Dudes, come see Mrs F."

Pete grinned and grabbed Claudia by the shoulders steering her towards the conservatory

They all sat together in the conservatory and chatted with Mrs Frederic about the events of the day.

Claudia and pete sat on one sofa, Artie, Leena and Mrs. F sat at the table and Myka and HG sat on another sofa.

Helena had released Myka's hand so she could drink her tea. She smiled slightly when, moments after the contact was broken, myka shifted in the seat and her knee came into contact with Helena's thigh. Myka stole a glance at HG to see if she had noticed her intense need to maintain some sort of contact with her.

HG decided to be her usual flirty self. She looked down at Myka's knee then slowly let her eyes roam from area of contact, up mykas leg and slowly over the younger womans torso. She eventually met Myka's eyes, gave a one sided smile and raised one eyebrow as she took a sip of her tea.

She heard Myka swallow. Helena was satisfied that she had read the situation correctly. Her eyes sparkled and she gave Myka a quick wink before she turned her attention back to the conversation taking place in front of them.

Helena caught Claudia looking at her from across the room, the grin on the girls face was positively silly. It was that moment that Helena figured out what the whispering was about. Her quick mind slotted the puzzle pieces together with almost no effort.

Myka's distress when Helena had 'died' Pete had said she had taken it badly.

The Teddy bear's tear soaked fur, Myka's need for contact, her inability to look away from her. The fact that she hadn't actually spoken to her yet must be because she didn't trust her voice or what it would say.

Helena smiled, she had harboured feelings for the book worm next to her for a long time. Strong feeling.

All the signs pointed towards the possibility of Myka having similar feelings towards her. The thought made Helena's heart skip in her chest. Outwardly she was remained composed as she pretended to listen to Mrs Frederic.

This was an interesting situation. One that needed to be treated correctly. She was sure that her 'sacrifice' had forced Myka to acknowledge the feeling she had suspected were there. But the next step was the hardest one. Verbalising and acting on those feeling was the scary part. Helena glanced at Myka then as she lowered her cup to her lap. She was being assessed by the younger woman.

Helena felt then that Myka was attempting to figure out if Helena could possibly return her feelings. she knew that the next steps had to come from Myka herself. If anything was going to happen between them after the events of the day then she had to let myka take her steps on her own. Though there was nothing wrong with providing some gentle nudges and stimulation. The thought caused a private smile to grace Helena's lips

Flirting with Myka had always been enjoyable for Helena. She had the suspission that it would be even more pleasurable now that she was almost certain that the younger woman had feeling for her. however, she knew from experience that she should never simply make assumptions when it came to matters of the heart.

HG smiled gently and turned back to the conversation.

Helena looked across the room towards Claudia. It was obvious now that Myka had confided in the girl and HG wanted to make it clear that she knew.

Claudia grinned at Helena, her grin widened as she watched Helena tilt her head slightly to one side, feigning interest in what Artie was mumbling about now.

Claudia bit back a delighted squeal as she watched HG take another sip from her cup and slowly place her hand on Myka's Knee.

Helena smiled a secret smile at Claudia as she gently ran her fingers over Myka's knee.

HG watched as Claudia looked towards Pete and then made a tiny motion with her chin for him to look over at Helena.

Pete Turned slowly and looked towards HG and Myka.

He smiled slightly when he saw the gentle touch between them.

Helena looked a question at him

_'what do you know?'_ the unspoken question was understood and Pete shrugged and made a face which was as good as speaking out loud

'_Me? I know nothing at all'_

He grinned, quickly glancing between Helena and Myka. Pete, with an innocent expression gave Helena a small wink, grinned again and turned his attention back to Artie.

He had a feeling that he may still have to lock the two women in that cupboard he'd mentioned earlier.

**So, there you have it. Chapter 2 done and dusted. **

**Sorry it's shorter than the first one, next one will be longer i promise.**

**hey, you guys have any 'flirty' situation suggestions for the coming chapters. i want to have a little fun with this before getting to the NC-17 stuff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well thank you for reading and making comments. **

**i felt that this chapter was needed to clear the air a little bit.**

**hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

She sat still and watched the woman in front of her. She leaned sideways against the back rest of the sofa she was curled up on. Her Knee resting gently against her companion's thigh.

Myka felt herself relaxing as she watched Helena's graceful movements. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt the author's hand rest lightly on her knee.

She inhaled deeply as Helena's fingers made the smallest back and forward motion on her kneecap.

Myka felt the tension slowly drop away from her as she focused her attention on Helena's hand.

She rested her head lightly against the back of the sofa. She tried to take a peek at HG but she found that she couldn't open her eyes. It was then that she realised exactly how tired she was. One more attempt at opening her eyes was made, and failed.

She gave a gentle sigh, focused on Helena's fingers again and let herself drift.

Her friends continued their conversation around her as she was wrapped up in sleeps embrace.

Pete nudged Claudia and indicated for her to look at Myka.

She couldn't help the 'aw' that escaped her. Helena turned her head and a slow smile took root when her eyes fell on Myka. She was fast asleep, curled sideways on the sofa facing her.

HG turned to Artie and Mrs. Frederic

"I'm Afraid I must ask to be excused" she indicated the sleeping woman next to her "It seems the events of the day have taken their toll."

Mrs. Frederic gave HG a knowing smile and stood up.

"I believe Agent Wells is correct" she moved towards the door "I think you all need time to relax."

And with that she was gone.

Pete stood up and moved over to Myka. He gently lifted her limp body and moved slowly towards the stairs. "time for bed Myks"

Pete placed a gentle kiss on myka's forehead after he had placed her on her bed.

He turned around and saw HG in mykas doorway.

"Hey," he moved to stand in front of her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder "it's good to have you back"

Helena smiled softly "thank you Pete" her voice was so quiet he almost missed it.

He glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping partner and sighed.

"are you going to stay in here tonight?" Pete turned back to face the Brit and smiled when she nodded.

"I don't think it would be good for me to leave her just yet"

"Myka comes off as the tough chick who will kick any bad guy's ass but..." he sighed

Helena finished for him "she needs to be taken care of"

Pete nodded and then gave HG a quick hug.

"take care of her Helena," he smiled quickly "because even though we turned back time to bring you back from the dead, if you hurt myka…"

Helena smiled and nodded.

Pete gently patted her shoulder and moved past her towards his room.

"good night old lady!" and then he was gone.

Helena smiled to herself. She was glad that Myka had someone like Pete to look out for her.

HG quickly grabbed a blanket and spare pillow from one of Leena's cupboards in the hall and slipped silently into Myka's room.

After closing the door quietly, she moved over to the bed and gently removed Myka's boots, and then tucked her in under the bed sheets.

Helena silently moved Myka's comfy reading chair closer to the bed and settled herself in for the night.

~3am~

The sounds slowly pulled Helena out of her sleep. She was confused at first, didn't know where she was or what was happening.

As her eyes opened and took in the scene before her, everything clicked into place.

Myka was still sleeping, but fitfully. Tears were rolling down her face as she sobbed openly. She began to toss and turn as the images of her dreams tortured her.

Helena was on her feet in seconds. She hopped up onto Myka's bed and gently took hold of Myka's wrist as she began to say her name quietly but firmly.

"Myka, it's not real darling" she felt a slight panic rise in her chest when she placed one hand on mykas face and felt how hot and clammy her skin was.

"sweet heart, open your eyes" Helena released mykas wrist and placed both hands on either side of mykas head to stop her thrashing.

"Helena, no!" Myka sobbed in her sleep and tried to shake her head.

Helena spoke louder "Im here Myka, open your eyes and look at me"

Myka continued to cry and thrash.

"Myka! Wake up!" Helena felt wetness on her own cheeks now as she watched Mykas torment

"Please darling, wake up." Helena closed her eyes and tried to collect herself.

"MYKA!"

Her eyes shot open. She looked utterly terrified as her eyes stared. She took a deep breath. Helena forced herself to smile warmly

"Darling it was just a dream" Myka sat up and hugged her tightly, taking deep breaths to try and steady herself

"Just a bad dream, I'm right here." Helena moved back slightly and looked down at myka, keeping her arms around her "I'm not going anywhere"

Helena leaned in then a placed a lingering kiss on mykas forehead.

"you were gone again" myka whispered.

It was the first thing she had said to HG since they had brought her back.

Helena hugged her and began to rock gently as she stroked her hair.

"it wasn't real myka. I've been here all night,"

Myka looked up slowly "you have?"

Helena nodded and wiped myka's tears off of her cheeks. She indicated the reading chair with her chin and myka turned to see.

The blanket was half on the floor and the pillow was propped up where Helena's head had rested on the back rest.

Myka smiled at the thought of Helena keeping watch over her while she slept. She leaned her head gently against her shoulder.

Helena rubbed Mykas back gently and hugged her a little tighter.

"are you ok now?"

Myka looked up at her then and smiled sadly "honestly?"

Helena chuckled "honestly!"

Myka hugged her waist and leaned backwards, forcing Helena to move with her.

They now lay side by side on the bed, still hugging each other,

Helena shifted slightly so she could sit with her back against myka's headboard as she let myka rest her head on her shoulder.

"I don't know" Myka's voice was quiet and Helena waited patiently for her to continue as she continued to rub her back. She rested her cheek against the top of mykas head.

"you left me in the worst possible way." Helena tensed slightly

"I saw an opportunity to save you Myka, I couldn't let you die" she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead again "please don't be mad about it"

Myka chuckled "I'm not mad, I would have done the same thing….. if I'd have known how. It's just…." She paused a little reluctant to open up, she knew that this was the best time though. They were alone, with no chance of interruption. She took a deep breath

"it just hurt like hell. I just wanted to reach out and pull you to safety with us."

Helena held her tighter. Letting her hand rub myka's back, both the reassure her that she was still there and to encourage her to keep talking.

Helena shifted her position slightly on the bed and whispered into Myka's ear

"Given the choice again, I'd gladly die to keep you safe"

Myka's heart stopped, there was something in the way Helena's voice sounded as she spoke those words.

Myka sat up and looked Helena straight in the eyes. "That in itself would kill me"

For the first time since she could remember, Helena didn't know what to say. Myka continued.

"I already had to watch you die once, I can't do that again Helena. Do you know how it feels to watch someone sacrifice themselves for you."

Helena sat quietly, their new position meant that she couldn't rub myka's back so she shifted to rubbing slowly up and down her arms.

"do you know how it feels to know that they are gone and then to realise that you never told them how you feel…."

Myka froze as she stared at HG.

The silence seemed to stretch beyond forever

Helena's voice was a whisper

"I'm right here Myka" she couldn't help but flick her gaze quickly downward to glance at Myka's parted lips. Helena instinctively licked her own as she felt the atmosphere in the room change.

"Tell me" her eyes came back up to Myka's just in time to see Myka's flick down to her mouth.

Helena changed her gentle embrace on Myka's arms and used her nails to slowly drag up and down. She watched as an almost imperceptible shiver ran through Myka.

Myka's heart was beating fast against her ribcage. She moved closer to Helena, eyes fixed on her mouth. When there were only inches between them, Myka quickly looked towards Helena's eyes.

When their eyes met, Myka felt her fear melt away slightly. She was amazed by the heat she saw in Helena's deep brown eyes. The realisation that Helena was struggling to hold herself back made Myka's confidence grow. She placed her hand on the older woman's face and watched as her eyes fluttered shut for an instant before returning to watch Myka's mouth.

She closed the gap between them and gently brushed her lips against Helena's. The contact only lasted a few seconds before Myka pulled back to see Helena's reaction.

As Myka moved away, Helena halted her retreat as she brought her hand up to Mykas face and moved forwards, pressing her mouth against Myka's. she responded instantly and sucked lightly on Helena's bottom lip.

Myka felt her stomach flutter when Helena let out a gentle hum of a moan.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Helena was unsure how Myka would react but she couldn't stop herself. She ran her tongue lightly over Myka's top lip, silently asking permission. She couldn't hold back another moan when she felt Myka part her lips and welcome her tongue with her own.

Myka slid her hand into Helena's hair. The need for air overtook the need to continue exploring her mouth and Myka pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Helena's as she lay back down. Her eyes remained closed and she focused on the feeling of HG's breath on her face as the inventor attempted to catch her breath too.

"well" Helena spoke as she tried to breathe properly. "if I'd have known what it took to get you to kiss me like that, I would have died for you a long time ago"

Myka opened her eyes, she kept her forehead against Helena's as she panted

"don't joke about it" Helena opened her eyes and gently shifted to rub her nose against Myka's

"I'm sorry darling, what I meant to say was that I have dreamed about your embrace for a very long time. I never even dared to think you might actually be interested"

Myka smiled and hugged Helena.

"This is all new to me Helena" her voice was a small whisper. "in all honesty, I'm not sure exactly what it is I feel"

Helena signed and resumed rubbing myka's back.

"so you've never made love to a woman before?" she smiled when she felt myka shift slightly in her arms

"no," myka raised her head and looks at Her smiling face "I never even kissed a woman before tonight"

Helena raised one eye brow and smiled "really now? That was your shy 'I've never done this before' kiss?... well aren't I a lucky girl" Mkya blushed slightly.

Helena gave her a little wink and a flirty smile. She gently pushed Mykas head back onto her shoulder and held her tightly.

"we will take this slowly. I won't push you into something you're not ready for. I want you to be sure of what you want, of what you feel." A thought suddenly struck Helena as she lay there.

"oh bother! I'm simply assuming that you wish to expand on that kiss. Forgive me Myka, i know…" myka was laughing into Helena's shoulder. "what's so funny?"

Helena was glad to hear the sound coming from the younger woman in her arms "Myka, what's funny?"

"you are" she chuckled as she lifted her head and looked down at Helena. Myka smiled warmly at her and then imitated the British accent "oh bother!"

Helena began to chuckle herself now. "now that's un-called for Myka, I was simply saying that I should never assume what you want. And you're making fun of the way I talk" Helena was still smiling, making it clear that she had not taken offense

Myka smiled down at Helena and gently pressed a kiss to her lips, Helena's smile grew.

"your assumption was correct" Myka stated and kissed her again "and I love the way you talk"

Helena smiled wider "Jolly good then"

Myka laughed and cuddled back into Helena's side. she gave a contented sigh.

With Helena's arms around her it didn't take long for Myka to fall in to a deeply peaceful sleep.

**As always, i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**please leave me some review love. it gives me inspiration :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

:-D so glad that the last chapter went down well.

All comments are taken on board so thank you all for hitting the Review button.

I've noticed a few serial reviewers, thanks for that

High fives to Xenite, MiDushiNoSushi, Thatemilykid and gaby2angel. And of course to every 'guest' who has taken the time to review.

:- I'm pretty much uploading the chapters as I write them. There may be a lull with updates for a week this month as I'm going away and not taking a computer. Who knows, I may have finished this fic by then…. Don't really know how long it's going to be.

Anyway, let's get onto some fluff and a bit of flirty fun shall we?

Enjoy x

Chapter 4

"So!" Claudia walked casually into Pete's room and leaned against his desk. "was I the only one to notice the absence of team Bering & Wells at breakfast this morning?" she made a thoughtful face as Pete looked up from his comic book "or would it be 'Wells & Bering'?"

Pete put his comic down on his bed and grinned at Claudia

"Bering & Wells for sure!"

Claudia grinned back at Pete, "so where are they Bro? HG's door is wide open, and she's not in there"

Pete sighed, "she's with Myka"

Claudia let out an excited squeal and clapped her hands together.

"don't get too excited, I really don't think they got down and dirty last night." Pete yawned "I heard Myka crying at like 3am"

Claudia sat down on the end of Pete's bed as he continued. "I heard HG wake her up and they were just whispering. I can't actually believe how thin these walls are. I mean come on! I couldn't hear words but I could hear voices."

Claudia grinned "how do you think we felt when you had Kelly stay over"

Pete grimaced, "sorry?".

"Dude, didn't bother me. I turned my iPod up!" she grinned "Myka heard it all though, Payback might be on the cards"

Pete glanced at the wall with Myka's room on the other side. He grinned as a thought crossed his mind.

Claudia slapped the back of his head "Dude! EW!"

"what?" Pete feigned innocence then chuckled, "I couldn't help it! I'm a guy and they're hot!" he pointed at the wall

Claudia slapped him again "That's just nasty Pete! Myka's like your family. Which means HG is like your family!"

Claudia laughed at the expression on Pete's face. He looked rather disgusted with himself as he nodded.

"c'mon man, let's go put some breakfast together for them and go wake them up."

Pete jumped off the bed and raced Claudia to the kitchen.

Claudia gently placed the tray of food on the floor next to Myka's bedroom door. Pete stood behind her with another tray. His contained the things for Tea and Coffee.

She turned to Pete and whispered

"Let me just check what the situation is, I don't want you perving on them!"

Pete rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

Claudia opened the door quietly and slipped inside.

She tiptoed into the room trying to see through the darkness. The curtains were still drawn, blocking out the morning sunshine.

The gentle whisper made her jump and she froze

"good morning Claudia"

Claudia smiled in the dark "Morning HG" she turned her face towards the voice and smiled as she made out the shapes on the bed. Helena was half propped up against the headboard and Myka had her head resting on HGs stomach, one arm draped across her hips. She was fast asleep.

Helena was gently running her fingers through Myka's soft hair as her other hand rested on her waist.

"is everything alright?" Helena asked quietly when Claudia remained silent.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry. Pete and I brought you both breakfast. I just wanted to check that you were both decent before Pete came in."

Claudia could just about make out Helena's smile through the shadow.

"That's very sweet of you both." She shifted slightly and Myka grumbled in her sleep.

Claudia grinned as she watched her friends.

Helena gently stroked up and down Myka's arm and continued twirling her hair between her fingers.

"She didn't sleep well I'm afraid" her voice seemed far away.

Claudia took a few steps closer. "she seems pretty peaceful now"

Helena smiled and glanced up to quickly meet Claudia's face giving her a small nod.

As her eyes adjusted, Claudia found that she could see HG better. She looked exhausted.

"How about you?" she asked quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. "You look like you didn't sleep at all"

Helena gave her a small smile.

"I got a couple of hours I think. That chair wasn't too comfy for sleeping" she indicated the chair with her chin "Myka had bad dreams so I decided to stay awake just in case"

Helena glanced over at Myka's night stand and looked at the time displayed on the clock face.

"Heavens, is that the hour already?" she looked back down at Myka "Breakfast seems like a good idea. Claudia, would you be a darling and pull the curtains open a little, maybe the light will help rouse her gently"

Claudia nodded and hopped up.

She pulled the curtains apart gently and a shaft of sunlight poured into the room, Spreading right across the bed. Claudia turned and grinned and both Helena and Myka had screwed up their faces and turned away from the light.

Myka turned and pressed her face into Helena's stomach and groaned loudly

"Go away!"

Helena squinted over at Claudia and laughed softly.

She sat up fully causing Myka to slide from her stomach into her lap. She groaned again and tried to press her face further into Helena's lap.

Claudia laughed out as Helena started to rub Myka's back as she spoke to her.

"it's time to wake up Myka. Claudia and Pete have brought us breakfast."

Myka's voice was muffles and heavy with sleep as she pressed her face into Helena's thighs

"Don't want to wake up!" she shifted and tried to make Helena lie back down.

Claudia was grinning widely as she watched them. The closeness between the two was heart-warming.

Helena let her laugh ring through the room as Myka pushed her backwards.

Claudia couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Myka eventually looked up and grinned sleepily at Helena before sitting up fully.

"Morning Claudia" Myka said as she stretched sleepily.

"Hey there." Claudia moved over towards the door slowly "is it ok if I let Pete in?"

Both women nodded, they were both fully clothed so there was no issue.

"Finally!" Pete grumbled at Claudia as he walked past her into the room to place the tray on Myka's desk.

"Morning ladies," Pete fixed them a drink each, knowing exactly how they liked it.

"How you doing?" he asked as he passed Myka her coffee.

Myka smiled sideways and took a deep breath, smelling her coffee before taking a sip.

"I'm fine" Pete stared at her. Myka sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "I'm ok Pete, just tired I guess."

Claudia handed them their food and watched as both started eating.

"You were pretty out of it yesterday Myka" she spoke quietly.

Myka swallowed hard and looked over at the young red head "yeah, well yesterday was a hell of a day!"

Helena placed her hand on Myka's back and rubbed a slow circle.

Myka sighed again "I'm sorry Claud, I guess I'm still kind out of if I'm honest. I didn't mean to snap"

Claudia gave her a small smile "yeah, I know"

They finished their breakfast and chatted about their plans for the day. Artie had insisted that they all take a day off to rest before some heavy duty inventory at the warehouse the next day.

Pete and Claudia cleared the breakfast away and left them alone to get up properly.

When the door shut after Pete and Claudia, Myka turned and looked over at Helena.

"Thank you for staying with me"

Helena smiled warmly and shifted to sit next to Myka on the edge of the bed

"You look more yourself this morning" Helena left a small space between them, unsure if sleep had caused Myka to rebuild some barriers

"Yeah" Myka shifted closer to Helena and smiled at her as their sides came into contact with each other. "I feel a lot better now." She gently nudged HG "Thanks to you" Helena smiled knowingly.

"Myka, I don't suppose…" she suddenly felt nervous.

Myka simply waited in silence for her to finish.

"Could I maybe…."

Myka chuckled "I don't think I've ever seen you like this Helena. Spit it out"

Helena laughed at herself.

"I was wondering if I could possibly steal a morning kiss?"

Myka laughed gently and leaned over to softly press their lips together.

"Two things" she spoke quietly as she turned to face Helena fully, taking her face in both hands,

"First, of course you can" she leaned back in and pressed another kiss to Helena's parted lips.

This kiss lasted a little longer as they nipped at each others lips gently.

Helena's heart was racing, her breath was coming in shorter gasps as she ran her hands over Myka's sides.

"Secondly?" she asked quietly

Myka pulled back to look her in the eyes.

Helena's lips were slightly swollen, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were fixed on Myka's mouth. Myka grinned at the effect she was having on Helena.

"Secondly…" she darted forward and took Helena's bottom lip between hers quickly sucking on it. The noise Helena made sent a bolt through Myka's whole body, causing a heat to grow low in her stomach.

She let Helena's lips slide slowly away from her mouth as she pulled back to finish her statement.

"…you never have to ask me"

Helena looked straight into Myka's eyes.

"So whenever I want to…?" Myka nodded and gently pecked Helena's mouth. "Where ever we are?"

Myka smiled and nodded again.

Helena lunged forwards, taking control of the situation. Myka fell backwards onto the mattress, letting out a contented half sigh half moan as Helena continued to kiss her, pushing her tongue past Myka's lip. The embrace grew more passionate as it continued.

Myka met Helena's passion full force, exciting the author almost beyond reason. Eventually Helena forced herself to pull back.

She looked down at Myka and marvelled at how beautiful she was.

The woman had not long woken up and she was completely stunning. Her hair was wild in the most attractive way. Helena ran her hands gently through it.

"No matter who's around?"

Myka made a face as if considering the options. "Maybe not in front of Pete," she grinned "I think his head would explode"

Helena laughed and nodded as she stood up. She reached out and pulled Myka up off the bed. Helena placed her hands on Myka's hips as Myka slipped hers around her neck, gently fiddling with her long dark hair.

"If you keep letting me kiss you like that, I think my head will explode, never mind Pete's"

Myka laughed loudly and hugged Helena.

"Come on, let's get changed and go out for a walk somewhere" Helena said after holding Myka against her for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against hers.

"It's a glorious day out" Myka looked outside as Helena prompted.

She turned back to HG and pouted "Can't we just stay here" she leaned in and stole Helena's lips in a lingering kiss "and do this" she muttered against the Brits lips.

Helena took a deep breath and slowly pulled back.

"If we stay here and do that, I'm not going to be able to resist having my wicked way with you Myka Bering" she gave Myka the most sexually charged look she had ever seen as she took a step away from Myka.

The younger woman followed slowly "And that's a problem because…?"

Helena let a rich chuckle escape her and Myka grinned.

"We'll work up to that darling. But for now, I want us to discover this relationship slowly."

Myka beamed at her in the most dazzling smile Helena had ever seen.

"OK, slow is good"

AN

There you go. I think things are getting nicely lined up for fluff leading into a bit of smut…..or lots of smut?

Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Here we go with the next instalment.**

**Hope you all like it**

That night the whole team settled down together in the main room to watch a movie.

Pete had chosen 'the woman in black' in hopes of spooking everyone a little.

He sat on the floor next to Claudia while Artie and Leena sat on the sofa.

There was one oversized armchair in the room and Helena and Myka had opted to share it.

Neither was paying much attention to the movie.

Helena played with Myka's hair and allowed her gaze to roam her features.

Myka had her arms around her waist and was enjoying having her hair played with as she tickled small circles on Helena's hip.

They had been out in the fresh air and sunshine almost all day. They had found a quiet spot near the base of a big oak tree and settled there. They lay on their backs. Side by side, watching the clouds as they let conversation flow smoothly from subject to subject.

They spoke of growing up, family and friends. Anything they could think of, they talked about.

All the time they let their fingers tangle together gently.

They only returned to the B&B when the sun started to set and they realised they were both starving.

Now as they cuddled on the sofa in the company of their friends, they both felt peaceful.

Myka tentatively tucked her hand under the hem of Helena's shirt to continue making the circles against the smooth silky skin covering Helena's hip. She smiled as she watched Helena drop her eyes closed at the contact. Her breath caught slightly as she focused on the delicious sensations Myka was sending through her with the smallest touch.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and found Myka looking up at her with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Helena leaned down and brushed her lips over Myka's. The kiss was meant to be quick but Myka reacted immediately. She caught Helena's lip with her teeth and gently applied pressure. A quick moan left HG's lips and both women quickly glanced around at their companions.

No one seemed to have heard the sound, they were glued to the TV.

Myka resumed the motion on HGs hip and smiled up at her.

Slowly she moved her hand up onto Helena's stomach, lightly dragging her nails across the toned expanse of flesh.

"Myka…" there was a quiet warning in Helena's voice as she spoke "… we are in company"

Myka grinned as she watched Helena's eyes fall shut. Her warning wasn't very heartfelt.

"Shhhhh" Myka whispered and began to gently kiss along Helena's jaw and eventually found just the right spot on her neck.

She focused her attention there when she felt Helena raise her hand to cover her own mouth.

Myka's hand slid slowly upwards. just as her fingertip touched the underside of Helena's left breast she felt Her elegant fingers grip her hand through the shirt, halting her progress.

She placed another kiss on Helena's neck before moving away to look at her. Had she gone too far? Had Helena changed her mind?

As her question filled eyes met Helena's she saw her soften.

Helena read each though as it crossed Myka's mind and played across her face.

"Darling." She whispered as she placed Myka's hand back on her hip but left it against her skin, not quite ready to lose the delicious contact. "Though I am positively burning for your touch, now is hardly the right time or place to indulge"

Myka couldn't take her eyes away from Helena's mouth as her lips formed the words.

She nodded slowly, her heart was pounding in her chest.

Helena smiled warmly down at her "sweetheart, I think you need to relax a little before your heart explodes"

Myka blushed, Helena could feel her heart beating.

She met her eyes again as she felt Helena take her hand off of her hip and gently place it on her own chest.  
"Here" she whispered as she stroked the back of Myka's hand. "My heart beats just as ferociously."

Myka closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Helena's heart beating hard against the palm of her hand. The knowledge that she was the cause, surged through her strongly and filled her with confidence.

She opened her eyes again and looked at her hand.

Helena had placed it against her bare skin. She was wearing a blue button up shirt, and as usual had left the top few buttons open. Myka's hand rested just inside the shirt. She slowly lifted her hand and let her fingertips caress Helena's skin.

She watched as Helena shivered. Without moving her head she looked up at Helena and smiled seductively. As her fingertips found the top of Helena's bra.

She let herself lightly trace the lace inwards towards Helena's cleavage. The Author sighed deeply then forced herself to take Myka's hand away from her skin.

"You're playing a dangerous game darling" she warned playfully "It's never a good idea to tease me"

Myka grinned and nuzzled Helena's neck.

"You're the one who keeps stopping me" she placed an open mouthed kiss against Helena's skin, sucking gently as she tasted her.

Helena felt Myka's tongue and had to use all of her self-control to keep from groaning.

"Seriously Myka we can't do this here." She had buried her face in Myka's hair and whispered directly into her ear.

She felt Myka smile against her neck and had to concentrate hard to hear her words.

"So let's go upstairs"

Helena's hand gripped Myka's hips tightly as she thought quickly of what she would do to Myka if they went to either of their bedrooms and locked the door. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to excuse them both and drag Myka to bed.

A part of her mind was nagging at her, she needed to be sure that Myka was ready for the next step. Kissing like teenagers was all well and good but she needed to be sure that Myka actually wanted to be in a romantic relationship with her. She needed to be sure that this affection was more than just relief that she was alive. What if she moved too soon and scared Myka away for good?

Helena knew she needed to discuss it with Myka in private, she also knew that if they went somewhere private now, they wouldn't be talking.

"Myka please stop" her voice was almost none existent as she spoke into Myka's ear.

Myka froze.

Helena felt her go rigid against her. "oh" Myka's voice cracked with emotion "I guess I got the wrong idea" she tried to move away

_Shit_ Helena's mind screamed at her _come on Helena, make her understand_

She bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms tightly around Myka, grabbing fistfuls of her clothing to keep her in place.

She whispered as quietly as she could but her words were clear.

"Myka, listen to me" Myka tried harder to move away from Helena's body "stop fighting me and just listen ok!"

"let me up" Myka's voice was just a silent as Helena's but it was filled with pain.

"No" Helena held on tighter and quickly slipped a leg over Myka's "Just stay still for a moment and listen to me. Then I promise I'll let you get up if you still want to leave"

Myka stilled in her arms but Helena didn't relax her hold in the slightest, if anything it got tighter.

Helena quickly thought about what she should say to her. Something to keep her in her arms and erase the sudden pain she detected in her. Myka thought she was being rejected, and the thought made Helena's heart break. There was only one thing she could tell her to make her see why Helena kept putting the brakes on. Only one thing that would make her understand: The truth.

Helena took a deep breath, she wasn't good at opening up to people. But this wasn't just anyone. This was Myka.

Her voice trembled as she buried her face in Myka's thick hair and whispered directly into her ear.

"You think that I keep stopping you because I don't want to be with, is that right?"

She felt Myka give a small nod.

"Darling I keep stopping you _because_ I want to be with you." She sighed as she felt confusion radiate from Myka "I want you Myka and I'm terrified that I'll lose you" she felt Myka relax against her

"You wouldn't believe how many times I have fantasised about making love to you. From the moment you held your gun on me in London I just wanted to be near you."

Helena kept Myka's waist band in a tight fist to prevent her leaving but let her other hand slowly move down Myka's side.

"I tried to make my desires known to you, but I was never quite sure how forward I could be without frightening you away. It's always been difficult for me to keep my cool around you. But since last night…" she paused and smiled as she felt Myka sink into her and breathe deeply "since you kissed me for the first time" she licked her lips at the memory of the tenderness of the moment "I've been fighting myself, making myself behave"

Myka's voice was very soft when she spoke a single word into Helena's ear,

"Why?"

Helena signed and released Myka's waist band. She tucked her hand under the hem of Myka's t-shirt and gently rubbed her lower back

"I need to be sure of what it is you want." Helena felt Myka sigh deeply as she slid her hand over the bare skin of her back. "I want you Myka. I don't want to have sex with you though" Myka shifted slightly "I want to _make love_ to you." Helena clarified and smiled when she heard Myka moan quietly into her

"I want a real relationship with you Myka. I've wanted that for a long time."

Myka shifted slightly to look into Helena's face. "I want that too" she whispered and leaned her forehead against Helena's "I want that so much it's making me crazy"

Helena grinned widely "you do?" Myka nodded "you're sure this isn't just relief that I'm back?"

Myka moved back and looked down into Helena's eyes. "Helena, I thought I'd lost you yesterday. I felt like my insides had been torn out of me then shoved back in only the wrong way round. The worst part of it was knowing that I had never told you how much I care about you. this isn't just me being thankful that you're back. The universe gave me a second chance to be with you and I'm going for it! You mean the world to me Helena, and I'm going to spend every day from now making sure you know that."

Myka gently cupped Helena's cheek and used her thumb to wipe away a tear as it slid from Helena's eye.

Myka leaned down and kissed Helena lovingly.

Without breaking the embrace they settled back into position and cuddled into each other.

Myka slid her hand from Helena's cheek and gently rested her palm over Helena's heart. Feeling it's powerful beat. This time she made no move to tease her, simply deepened the kiss. She slid her tongue into Helena's mouth and began to massage her tongue gently. She smiled against Helena's mouth when she felt her heart rate increase as it thumped against her palm.

Neither of them noticed when the film ended and the credits began to roll.

Claudia began talking to Leena and Artie to see if they had been scared by it. Pete turned around to ask Helena and Myka the same question.

He froze and stared. Myka's right hand was tucked just inside Helena's shirt resting on her chest.

Helena had one hand up the back on Myka's t-shirt, the other in her hair. Pete felt his mouth go dry as he watched his friends curled up together in the chair, kissing each other passionately.

He was entranced as he watched the two dark haired beauties before him. Every now and then he caught a glimpse of their tongues as they continued, completely oblivious to the fact that he was watching them.

Claudia laughed at something Leena had said and turned round to Pete.

"hey man what's with the face?" she asked, Pete pointed quietly, unable to look away.

Claudia had to shift her position on the floor to see what Pete was looking at.

"wow" she said as she nudged Pete hard, trying to get him to focus.

Pete looked slowly over at her. "am I a bad person?" he asked quietly.

Claudia laughed and shook her head "hey, "she leaned forward to whisper to him "when it's hot, it's hot!" she glanced over her shoulder at Myka and HG "and that" she used her thumb to indicate them "is totally hot!"

Pete's eyes widened and she laughed at him. Before she stood up and clapped her hands once loudly.

"OK ladies, you have an audience" she grinned when both Myka and Helena reluctantly broke the kiss and turned to her without moving away from each other's arms.

"cool it for a sec or poor Petey here is gonna need an ambulance.

Myka glanced down at Pete as he sat on the floor looking a little shell shocked.

"sorry" she spoke quietly at him.

"no, no" he grinned at her as he found his voice "seriously, make out in front of me anytime!"

Helena smiled evilly at him "would you like me to come knock your door so you can watch us make love too?"

Pete's mouth fell open and Claudia laughed at him. Myka gently swatted Helena's shoulder.

"she's joking!" she told Pete "you are joking? Aren't you?"

Helena smiled her flirty smile at Myka "I am indeed jesting about Pete watching us," she leaned forward slightly and whispered just loud enough for Pete to hear "but I'm deadly serious about making love"

"OH MY GOD!" Pete got up and walked towards the stairs "that's so wrong!"

Claudia watched him walk away "what's wrong? I thought you were rooting for them"

Pete turned on the stairs and shouted back "I totally am, but like you said they're my family. I can't have those images flying around in my head! That's what's wrong" he heard Helena laugh and ducked so he could see her from the stairs "Thanks for that HG!"

She waved playfully at him "you're more than welcome, sleep well Pete"

"HA" he laughed then turned on the stairs and jogged back over to HG "are you staying in Myka's room tonight again? Coz if you are can I sleep in yours? I don't think I can handle hearing you after what I just saw."

"Pete!" Myka knelt on the seat, one knee on either side of Helena and slapped Pete's arm lightly

Helena reached up and stroked Myka's hair back out of her face. Pete watched as she pouted up at Myka. "darling?"

Myka looked down at Helena as she sat quite happily between her legs. She joined her hands with Helena's and smiled down at her. Myka nodded shyly as she tangled her fingers with Helena's.

HG smiled and quickly took in her view from below Myka. she felt the heat in her stomach intensify,

"you can sleep in your room Pete,"

Pete looked confused "you're not gonna….." he stopped himself

"I don't know what is going to happen tonight, I don't see the future" she spoke to Pete as she let her eyes travel over Myka as she sat back onto her lap. "but whatever does happen, will be in my room. We won't disturb you."

Pete gulped and left the room.

**A/N**

**so i know im totally evil for leaving it there.**

**i think the next chapter will be a bit more M rated. **

**do you guys think they are ready for it? or do they need more time?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Big thanks to Xenite for the input and giving me a good idea of what to do next.

Chapter 6

Myka stood in her bathroom in silence. Her hands rested on the sink as she simply stared at herself in the mirror.

She had come upstairs not long after Pete had left. Helena had given her had a squeeze and said she was going to make some tea before she retired for the night.

Her heart was racing as she thought about the words they had exchanged down stairs. She had been so moved by what Helena had told her, all she wanted to do was make her see that she wanted her too. But now as she stood alone, waiting for Helena to come upstairs, she began to consider Helena's question.

"_you're sure this isn't just relief that I'm back?" _at the time the answer had seemed obvious to her. But at the time she had also been high on the feel of Helena's skin under her fingers.

Myka knew she had feelings for the English woman downstairs, strong feelings. As she considered Helena's question in solitude she began to question herself. Her mind raced as she tried to stare down her reflection.

She heaved a sigh when her mind finally calmed down and one thought remained.

Slowly she came out of her bathroom and went to stand looking out of her window, waiting for Helena.

"Can I speak with you a moment?" Helena's voice was gentle as she tried not to startle the young Innkeeper.

Leena turned and smiled warmly. "Sure, what's up?"

Helena smiled and took her tea to the kitchen table.

"I'm concerned for Myka" Helena watched as Leena put her elbows on the table and nodded silently, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I know things seemed quite intense in the living room" Leena nodded at the statement but remained quiet.

Helena smiled gently at the woman.

"I am somewhat concerned that Myka is rushing herself with this. She says that it's what she wants but I'm not sure that she really believes what she's saying" Helena sighed and leaned back in her chair, "maybe I'm just seeing an issue where there isn't one."

Leena smiled "Helena, I can tell you for certain that Myka cares deeply for you. But I would tread carefully if I were you."

Helena watched Leena as she spoke.

"When she's around you her aura is amazingly beautiful, she's overjoyed to have you back. There's also a certain tint to it that still screams about her fear."

Helena nodded and drank her tea.

"my gut instinct tells me that she's not quite as ready as she claims." Helena stated and watched as Leena gave her a small nod. "my gut is usually rather reliable. The last thing I want is to take the next step too soon. What if she decides that she doesn't want a relationship with me and that I took advantage of her. How do I tell her without hurting her"

Leena reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Helena's.

"just tell her the truth. If she gets mad then you stand by and wait until she understands. You've kept your feelings for her in check since you first met her!"

Helena looked shocked and Leena smiled.

"your aura is always calm, maybe sometimes a little dark but always calm….until Myka is in view"

Helena grinned "what happens to it when Myka is in view?"

"well" Leena laughed and leaned back in her chair "it shimmers and gets so much brighter. Sometimes it changes shape."

"changes shape?"

Leena nodded. "if Myka stands within two feet of you, your aura looks like it's trying to touch hers."

Helena smiled at the description and took another sip of her tea.

She slowly got up when the mug was empty. She thanked Leena and moved gracefully out of the kitchen

"good luck" she heard the young woman say before she headed for the stairs.

She glanced quickly into Myka's room as she passed, heading for her own door. She stopped when she recognised Myka's silhouette at the window.

She knocked gently on the open door and watched as Myka looked over her shoulder in the dark and then turned back to the window.

HG took the silence as permission to enter. She slowly entered the darkness and made her way to Myka.

"are you alright darling?" she asked and she reached out and placed her hand on Myka's back.

Myka heaved a sigh and leaned gently into Helena. She slowly shook her head no.

Helena wrapped her arms around Myka's waist and stood behind her,

"what's wrong?"

She saw Myka close her eyes tightly as she took a breath to steady herself.

"I'm afraid" her voice was only a whisper but Helena heard it loud and clear.

Helena gently hugged her tighter and began to rock gently. Myka took another breath and continued.

"I'm so sorry Helena"

Helena came around to stand in front of Myka, her hands resting on Myka's hips. "what are you sorry for?"

Myka took a deep breath and looked at Helena's face. The light from the hall lit one side and moonlight lit the other, she was beautiful.

Myka reached up and touched her fingertips to her cheek.

"talk to me Myka,"

"I can't" a tear slid down Myka's cheek.

Helena looked stunned, her mind raced as to why Myka suddenly felt she couldn't confide in her.

"did I do something wrong?" Helena asked in a wounded voice "why can't you talk to me?"

Myka quickly caught onto the misunderstanding and let out a gentle laugh, she quickly darted forward and placed a reassuring kiss against Helena's mouth.

When she moved back her heart swelled as she looked at Helena. The look of utter confusion on her face was adorable.

"I didn't meant 'I can't cat talk to you'." she smiled and placed her hands on Helena's shoulders. "I meant that I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready to….. make love.. tonight"

Helena sighed and pulled Myka against her in a gently hug.

"that's ok darling " she spoke gently to Myka as she rubbed her back. The feeling of Helena's hands rubbing her back soothingly was quickly becoming one of Myka's favourite things.

"I was actually going to say the same thing"

Myka looked a question at Helena and she continued. "I can't help but feel that it would be too much for you right now. And the last thing I want to do is take advantage"

"you wouldn't be…"

Helena gently placed a finger on Myka's lips to silence her "Would I be correct to assume that you hadn't acknowledged your feelings towards me before I 'died' at the warehouse?"

Myka stood still for a moment and then simply nodded.

"so this excitement you feel right now, this need to go to bed with me you keep feeling," Helena smiled as she felt Myka gently kiss the finger she had on her lips. Helena removed it slowly

"I don't wish to act on that Myka. I told you the truth downstairs. I want a real relationship with you. if I didn't I would have stripped you this morning and had my way with you." she felt Myka shift in her arms, bringing their hips into closer contact.

Helena gave her a look that said 'behave' and shuffled back little.

"I think that if I were to take you to bed, it would simply be to reassure you that I'm actually here."

Myka nodded slowly.

Helena smiled at her and hugged her tightly "I can reassure you in so many ways Myka. Can we leave the physical aspect off the table for now? Would that be ok?"

Myka pulled back and looked questioningly into Helena's eyes. "If I agree to leaving the 'physical aspect' out of this for now, does that mean I'm not allowed to kiss you anymore?"

Helena laughed, and pressed her lips gently to Myka's.

"That would just be too difficult for me," she felt Myka smile as she kissed her back. Helena spoke the rest of her sentence into Myka's mouth "now that I've experienced your kisses I don't think I could ever give them up"

They stood in each others arms for a while, gently kissing each other. Neither of them let their hands get out of control. Myka placed one hand on Helena's neck, and the other in her hair, keeping her close. Helena continued to gently rub Myka's back, as she let her tongue slip slowly into her mouth.

eventually they separated, but short on breath.

Helena spoke first, "it's getting late darling, we have to be up early for work" she slowly slipped out of Myka's arms and took a step towards the door " I must bid you goodnight"

"wait!" Myka grabbed Helena's hand, the panic on her face was so obvious it stopped Helena in her tracks

"would you stay?" Myka asked quietly and started to pull Helena to the bed.

Helena smiled warmly at her.

"Just tonight Myka." she kicked her shoes off and let Myka lead her to the bed. "remember out agreement" she said with a smile and a small wink.

Myka grinned back as she slid under the sheets fully clothed. "no funny business" she agreed. "I just want to hold you"

Helena slipped into the bed next to Myka and smiled and they cuddled up together in a similar position as the night before.

Myka rested her head on Helena's shoulder and sighed happily and Helena began her new habit of rubbing her back.

"g'night Helena." Myka kissed her cheek and then settled down.

"good night, dearest Myka"

A/N

I felt the last chapter got a bit too far ahead of me to be honest and I needed to pull it back a bit. Thanks again the Xenite for discussing this with me, and giving me a few thoughts on things I need to do before HG and Myka get sexy


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

**i seem to be on a bit of a roll today. so here's another chapter. **

Chapter 7

Myka woke before her alarm but didn't open her eyes. She lay still and listened to the sounds of the B&B.

She could just about make out sounds of Leena in the kitchen below her room. It didn't sound like anyone else was awake.

She slowly assessed her position and smiled when she realised that Helena was spooning her. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head, trying to find Helena's face. She turned her body slowly until she was lying on her back.

Helena automatically adjusted to the new position and in her sleep she pulled Myka by her waist, bringing her closer, and hooked one leg so her knee rested comfortable between mykas.

Myka felt warm and protected. But mostly she just felt happy.

she watched Helena sleep for a while. Her hair was loose and flowing over her shoulder. Her whole face was relaxed into a content expression. Myka's eyes locked onto Helena's mouth. Her full lips were slightly parted as she breathed softly.

She couldn't resist any longer and she stretched slightly and brushed her lips over Helena's in a feather light kiss.

Helena grumbled in her sleep a little when Myka moved away. Myka grinned and shifted to face Helena fully. She placed a hand lightly on Helena's neck and returned her lips gently to Helena's.

This time she felt Helena begin to respond and slowly moved away again.

Myka almost giggled as she watched Helena pout and slowly force her eyes slightly open. Helena pulled at Myka's waist again and mumbled sleepily "come back here" and Myka kissed her again.

This time Helena kissed her back. Myka could feel when Helena was fully awake so she pulled away again and propped her head up with her hand. She grinned down at Helena. She looked so adorable first thing in the morning.

"good morning" she greeted and was met by Helena's sleepy smile.

"what a wonderful way to wake up" She closed her eyes again and rolled over onto her back giving her spine a stretch.

Myka gently rested her hand on Helena's stomach.

"what time is it?" she asked when she had finished stretching

Myka stole a quick look at her watch and bit her lip.

"it's 5.15"

"Too early" Helena moaned and rolled over again, pushing Myka back onto the mattress and wrapping her up in a cuddle "back to sleep"

Myka's laughter filled the room and she felt Helena grinning against her shoulder.

"Who'd have thought that the great HG Wells was such a fail of a morning person."

Helena chuckled and pressed a kiss on Myka's shoulder.

"I've always hated early mornings" she admitted "they put me in a foul mood for the whole day!"

Myka smoothed Helena's hair out of her face.

"We may have a problem, I've always been an early riser" She chuckled again when Helena groaned and buried her face.

Myka's laughter rang in Helena's ears and she couldn't resist, she had to open her eyes and see the smile that went with that laugh.

She couldn't help but smile along with Myka and they settled into a position where they could comfortably watch each other.

Myka ran a hand over Helena's cheek and smiled warmly.

"Your mood doesn't seem to be 'foul' at all."

"Were you paying attention to how I was woken up?" Helena asked and gently turned and kissed Myka's hand.

"Oh I see," Myka put on her serious face "I have discovered the way to avoid your wrath"

Helena laughed and nodded "it seems that way"

Myka leaned forward and pressed their lips together again in a lingering kiss. She smiled down at Helena.

"Thank you for staying with me again last night."

Helena smiled warmly "my pleasure" Helena sat up slowly "though I can't sleep in your bed every night, you do understand that don't you Myka?"

She signed heavily and nodded.

Myka slipped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want me to wake you if you fall back asleep?"

Helena stood up from the bed and smiled gently

"No, I also need to shower" she looked down at the clothes she had been wearing the day before "and I need to change , I'll see you downstairs for breakfast" she pressed a kiss to Myka's lips as she walked past her, heading for her own room.

~later at the warehouse~

Claudia was checking items off her list as she moved through the isle. Each member had been given separate inventory lists to complete. She was dawdling as she moved along humming to herself.

She jumped slightly as she heard HG announce herself. When she turned the raven haired woman was standing right behind her.

"Dude! How do you do that!"

HG grinned "If I told you, I'd have to kill you"

She glanced at Claudia's list and noticed it was only half complete. She had finished her own and gone in search of the young girl

"Perhaps I can assist you while I pick your brains"

Claudia gave HG a curious look and agreed.

"So what's the deal?" Claudia asked as the continued with the list. Claudia read item out and HG located them.

"well," she sighed and turned to Claudia "I'm a little out of touch with the way things happen these days, and I wondered if you would mind giving me some advice on the current courting rituals"

Claudia laughed aloud "OH Man! HG are you asking me for Dating advice? Have you not noticed how single I am?"

Helena smiled "I simply need your advice on the matter darling. I'm not all together sure of what one does on a 'date' these days"

Claudia laughed again and put her arm around HGs shoulders and they started to walk slowly through the warehouse.

"There's a really sweet little restaurant in town. Take her to dinner or something. I can make reservations for you if you want? Or there's always the option of going to see a movie, though if you want to talk that's not the best idea. That's better kept for when you just want to sit in the back row and smooch. We all know you two like doing that" she laughed along as HG chuckled.

They spent the rest of the morning walking around discussing options and if Myka would like them.

When lunch rolled around they headed back towards Artie's office. They came through the door laughing happily. Claudia high fived Pete and went to see what Artie was working on at the computer.

Helena glanced around the room and Artie turned in his chair and gave her a small smile. "If you're after Myka, she came back about 20 minutes ago and took two more inventory sheets, she's still in the warehouse"

Helena thanked him and moved to ask Claudia to locate her off her Farnsworth signal.

Once she had the location she set off to look for her companion.

Helena grinned to herself when she spotted Myka, she tiptoed up behind her as quietly as she could and leaned as close as she dared to Myka's ear.

"miss me?"

Myka almost leapt out of her skin. As she spun around her language would have made a sailor blush.

Helena laughed and pulled her into a hug, "you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she asked and eventually Myka started to laugh.

"sorry about that, I tend to use bad language when people sneak up on me!"

Helena pressed her nose against Myka's and smiled as she noticed Myka's chin come forward and her lips part. She teased her a little, bringing her lips close only to pull away as Myka tried to seal the kiss. She smiled as Myka playfully showed her teeth and let a soft growl escape. Helena pressed her lips to Myka's, the kiss quickly grew in passion. It seemed that teasing had a very heated effect on Myka. Helena stored that information away for later use.

She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Myka's

"Come on darling it's time for lunch" she took Myka's hand, linked their fingers and pulled her back towards Artie's office.

**AN**

**and there you go. **

**please review and let me know how you're feeling about the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Claudia grinned to herself as she came out of the living room. Helena was pacing in the hallway, it was the first time she had ever seen the inventor look so nervous.

"How you doing there champ?" She couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice as HG glanced up at her quickly, slowing her pacing down but not stopping completely.

"Hello Claudia". She quickly ran a hand through her long dark hair and took a deep breath.

"HG, you're making me feel sea sick"

Helena stopped moving and turned to face the young girl

"Apologies. I'm a little agitated I suppose."

Claudia laughed one "ha, really?"

She leaned against the wall slightly. "so why's got you so wound up?"

Helena signed again. "I'm waiting for Myka." she saw the expectant look on Claudia's face and continued. "I made reservations at that restaurant you told me about."

Claudia smiled widely "so it's your first official 'date' then? That explains it." She pushed off the wall and placed her hands on HG's shoulders.

"a few words of advice?" Helena nodded for her to continue "Chill your beans! Myka is crazy about you, this can only go well."

Helena tilted her head to one side slightly "Chill your beans?"

Claudia laughed "it just means Relax"

Helena nodded and gave Claudia a small smile and a very quick hug.

"ok I'm ready" Myka's voice came from upstairs before she appeared. "sorry I couldn't find my keys"

Claudia heard HG's small gasp and grinned as Myka came into view. She was wearing flowing black slacks which made her already long legs seem even longer. The upper half of her was clad in a loose fitting

cream V-neck shirt. Her hair was twisted up into a knot, exposing her elegant neck and shoulders.

Helena remained silent as she took in every tiny detail of Myka's appearance. Claud glanced over and smiled before quickly stepping forward. As Myka reached the bottom of the stairs Claudia caught her by the arm and made her do a little twirl on the spot.

Claud whistled and then gave Myka a friendly hug.

"you look stunning Myka" Claudia moved up the stairs backwards "have fun ladies, don't stay out too late"

She winked at them and then jogged off to her room.

Myka turned away from the stairs and smiled brightly at Helena. She seemed frozen on the spot.

Myka walked slowly over to her and ran her hands soothingly down her arms.

"Helena? Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Helena slowly came back to her senses as she met Myka's gaze "oh, yes darling I'm very much ok." Helena gave a warm smile "you look beautiful"

Myka smiled and gave her a quick hug "I was going to say the same thing about you"

Helena was dressed black trousers and a white shirt. She had also donned a black waistcoat, remembering the times she had worn one in the past and had caught Myka sneaking peeks at her when she thought she wasn't looking.

Helena felt a tingle through her body as she watched Myka's eyes take in her appearance.

She cleared her throat quietly and squeezed Myka's hands  
"shall we?" she began to move to the door and Myka followed easily with a nod.

"So where are we going?" Myka asked as she sat behind the wheel.

Helena had yet to tackle the skill of driving.

"into town, I'll tell you when we get there"

Myka smiled and set off.

"Good evening ladies" a handsome young man greeted them as they entered

Helena smiled kindly at him and returned his greeting.

"Good evening, we have a reservation under the name of Wells" The young man smiled and moved to check his paperwork.

"ah yes, table for two for Ms Wells" he glanced up slowly and looked over Helena's shoulder towards Myka.

Helena had been looking past him into the restaurant, when she brought her eyes back to him she suddenly felt very possessive.

He was inspecting Myka with a little smile on his face as she looked around at pictures on the wall.

"could I make a request" Helena spoke softly as she fought the urge to poke him in the eyes.

He slowly turned his gaze back to her and smiled politely. "of course"

"do you think you could find me the most romantically set table the establishment has?"

The man's eyes shone slightly as she quickly glanced down Helena's body and she leaned towards him whispering her request. She pretended not to notice.

"You see I'd like to have some privacy" she smiled to herself as she finished her sentence "….with my girlfriend"

The man beamed at her and nodded his head. "Of course miss."

He turned and asked her to follow him.

Helena took Myka's hand and led her thought the restaurant to the table.

The young man handed them the menu and took their drinks order.

During the meal, Helena felt Myka's shoe-less foot rub gently against her leg. she smiled warmly at Myka, giving her a slow wink. Myka's smile shone across the table at her.

They finished their main courses and decided to share a desert. Chatting comfortably the whole time.

When they were finished Helena asked for and paid the bill.

As they stepped outside, Helena looked up slowly to the clear night sky.

She wasn't ready to go back yet, and it seemed that Myka was in the same frame of mind.

She hooked her arm through Helena's, leaned in and kissed her cheek. Helena turned and smiled at her. She spotted their waiter watching them from inside. He was leaning against the bar talking to the barman. He indicated them with his chin and then both men were watching them.

Helena sighed "what is it with men?" Myka was a little confused. She hadn't noticed the waiter all night. Helena had been keeping an eye on him. She hadn't liked how he had looked at Myka… her Myka.

"I'm not sure I follow"

Helena turned and then indicated the two men inside. "Them, I'm mean firstly the waiter does his best to mentally undress you the moment we walk in. Then he drools at us all night simply because I requested privacy with my girlfriend!"

Myka stopped breathing and simply stared at Helena. She was rather irritated as she attempted to stare down the two men inside. She heard Myka's voice, but didn't quite catch what she said.

Helena slowly tore her stare from the men and turned to face Myka. her irritation was quickly forgotten when she saw Myka's face. Her smile was full of affection and her eyes shone happily.

"I'm sorry darling I didn't quite catch that, could you say it again"

Myka chuckled and shook her head slightly "I said, 'so I'm officially your girlfriend?'." Myka repeated and watched as Helena began to grin at her.

She slipped her arms around Myka's waist and took a step into her, gently swaying from side to side.

"I would adore to be able to refer to you as my girlfriend Myka, but only if that's what you want"

Myka slipped her arms around Helena's neck and slowly pressed a loving kiss to her mouth. She forgot about everything around them and simply focused on Myka's lips.

Helena ran her hand up Myka's back under her jacket and gently ran her tongue over Myka's lips.

She was instantly granted access and the two women lost themselves as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Myka could never remember anyone kissing her the way Helena did. It was always like everything else in the universe vanished.

Slowly Myka pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend Helena" she smiled widely when Helena darted forward again and kissed her lips firmly before pulling her into the tightest hug she had ever received. Myka could help the squeal that escaped her as Helena lifted her feet off the ground and spun them.

They linked arms again and set off towards their car. As they passed the window Helena laughed loudly as Myka smiled at the two men inside and waved happily at them. Their stunned expressions were priceless as they slowly waved back


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**

**Heres a bit of fun for you. just a taster until I get around to writing the adult only chapter**

Chapter 9

Myka's shoulders pressed back against her bedroom door as she arched her back, forcing herself into full contact with Helena as they kissed.

Her Hands were buried in Helena's hair and she smiled as she felt her hum her appreciation at the contact. She wanted to drag Helena into her room but she had agreed to slow down. She was more than happy to let Helena take the lead.

Myka gently made a fist in Helena's hair and held her tightly as she pushed her tongue into her mouth to taste her. There was a faint taste of wine on Helena's tongue and Myka smiled at the thought of their first date.

Helena settled her hands on Myka's hips and gently ground her own hips into her, causing Myka to make a delicious sound into Helena's mouth.

Myka grinned against Helena's mouth when she felt her hand slide up and gently cup her breast. She moaned at the contact as Helena gave a gentle squeeze and pushed Myka flat against the door. Helena was losing her control.

Myka considered how much she wanted to give in and let her lose herself completely but she knew that Helena would hate herself for it later.

She groaned as she felt Helena's thumb rub gently over her nipple though her clothes. The sound sparked Helena on and she pushed her knee between Myka's legs, applying just the right amount of pressure against her core.

Myka's head tilted backwards and smacked hard against the door, Helena's mouth began sucking and nipping at her neck as her other hand pulled Myka's hips forward. The motion made Myka groan again as friction increased against Helena's thigh.

Myka tried to speak but her voice wouldn't work.

She opened her eyes and tried to pull herself together. She stared up and the light and tried to think of anything but what Helens was doing to her. Eventually her voice worked, but barely.

"Helena" she croaked. The response was a simple hum against her neck. Helena slid lower to kiss along Myka's throat.

"Helena" Myka tried again, holding Helena's hair in both hands.

This time Helena moved back up to look at her and found she couldn't resist tasting mykas mouth again.

Myka spoke against Helena's mouth, her words slightly muffled as she continued to kiss her.

"as much as I'm enjoying this," she paused to suck Helena's tongue as she slowly pushed it into Myka's mouth as she spoke. Myka groaned loudly and tried to continue. "I think we need to stop"

Helena slowed her movements against Myka's body and slowly pulled her head back to look fully at Myka's face.

Myka ran her hands out of Helena's hair and gently rested one palm on her face and the other on her neck.

Helena looked flustered and confused.

Myka decided that the best thing in this situation was to be blunt.

"Helena," she spoke softly "are you going to make love to me tonight?"

Helena didn't say a word and Myka saw her considering the question, a silent battle going on behind her eyes. Eventually she shook her head 'no' with a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't think so" Myka kissed her and let her hands loop together around Helena's waist. "In that case, I think that this goodnight kiss is, while highly enjoyable, it's not very fair if we're not going to end up making love."

Helena let her eyes roll shut as she felt Myka push forwards against her. Her mind focused slowly on every little detail.

She felt every inch of Myka's body pressed against her. Her thigh was extremely warm as it slowly rubbed against Myka's centre. Her left hand clutched tightly at Myka's hip and her right hand was against something soft and warm.

Helena leaned slowly backward and looked down at her right hand, she gently caressed Myka's breast. Her eyes flicked back up to Myka and was surprised to find no fear or resistance in her eyes. There was a heat burning steadily there. Helena moved her thumb over Myka's hardened nipple and watched as her eyes fell shut at the pleasure of the feeling. Myka took her own bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit it.

Helena wanted nothing more than to reach around Myka and open her bedroom door. She only wanted to fall into bed with her girlfriend and spend the night learning her body.

But she had to follow her own rules.

She slowly let her hand slide away from Myka's breast. She began to remover her leg but couldn't fight the urge to try something. She quickly slid her thigh back into place and raised up slightly, creating a greater intensity in the friction. Myka gasped and let her hands grip Helena's lower back.

HG smiled at the response and her mind filled with the sound of Myka's gasp. She decided then and there that it was her new favourite sound.

Helena stole another kiss and forced herself to slowly step away from Myka.

"You are quite right" her voice was husky with her desire and she saw a chill run through Myka's body.

Myka smiled and cleared her throat. "Thank you for tonight". She reached out and caressed Helena's cheek. "It was wonderful"

Helena smiled and nodded "Very much so"

The two women stood silently just looking into each other's eyes.

Eventually Helena spoke.  
"Sweet dreams, darling Myka" she stole another kiss and forced herself to move off towards her own room.

"Sweet dreams" Myka replied and watched as Helena reached her door.

Both entered their separate rooms at the same time.

Once inside, Myka stripped and got into her bed. She lay for a while watching the moonlight make shadows across her ceiling. Wondering if Helena was still awake.

and idea was already creeping into her head about what she could arrange for their second date.

she let her mind wonder of the idea as she waited for sleep to take her.

~next morning~

Pete was sat at the kitchen table drinking his mug of coffee, he looked up as he heard footsteps enter the room.

Myka smiled at him and poured herself some coffee. she was still smiling as he watched her sit down at the table with him.

"Good date?" he could easily guess the answer as he looked over at her. she finally looked like herself again. though a much happier version of herself than he had ever seen before.

"wonderful"

"Get past first base?" he waited for her to swat him but she didn't. her mood was amazingly good this morning. "second?" she just smiled at him again. he put his cup down "third base? you got to third?" still no answer "jeez Myks did you hit a home run?"

Myka laughed out loud at the look on his face, sometimes it was way too easy to wind him up. in this case all she had to do was keep quiet.

"what's all this about bases?" Helena strolled into the room and walked over to Myka. she leaned down and gave her a soft lingering kiss before whispering "good morning"

Pete drank his coffee again. Helena turned to him and asked the same question again.

"oh, I was just trying to tease Myka about what base you guys got to last night, she's in too much of a good mood though"

Helena smiled and asked him to explain exactly what he meant by 'bases'

"I heard you mention first, second, third and home run" she sat next to Myka, giving her a playful wink and a look that said 'play long'

Pete refused to answer her so Helena looked back to Myka.

she sighed and explained the base system quickly.

"first is kissing, second is kissing and feeling, third in more... 'intimate' feel" she leaned in and whispered "some people class oral sex and third" Helena nodded and heard Pete gulp.

"and home run?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"that would be sex" Myka told her and took a sip of her coffee.

Helena sat considering for a while and then turned to Pete just as he was taking a gulp of his coffee.

"In that case the answer is second, very nearly third!"

Pete spat the coffee back into his mug and started choking.

Helena laughed and watched Myka drink her coffee as she gently shook her head.

"Man!" Pete complained as he wiped his chin "this isn't fair Myks! how am i supposed to wind you up when you have the grand master on your team?"

both women laughed along with him.

they finished their morning drinks and all headed out to the warehouse together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The team sat together in Arties office waiting for the man to appear. When he finally burst through the door he was already talking.

"we have a ping" he placed folders on his desk as he began to explain. "Pete and Myka you are heading out to New York City to snag, bag and tag" he held two folder out towards them,

"Claudia, you hand HG will provide support from here"

Helena nodded slowly and began to flick through the papers she had just been handed.

She felt myka lean against her slightly, she quickly stole a look as her.

Mykas face was set in concentration as she read through the folder quickly. Helena wondered if she had realised that they were about to be separated for the first time since the incident.

"Pete, Myka. you leave ASAP. Head back to Leena's and pack."

Helena slowly stood up "might I assist myka before she leaves?"

"what?" artie turned to face her "why? She's a grown woman im sure she can pack on her own"

Claudia coughed loudly "not cool!"

"oh" Artie glanced from Claudia, then back to HG and Myka. "oh, erm. I suppose that's fine, Claudia you'll to bring HG back here when Myka and Pete are gone."

~back at the B&B~

Helena sat on the edge of mykas bed and watched as she packed a small case.

"Artie booked us rooms for a week so I guess that's how long this is expected to take." Myka moved over to a stack of draws and started removing things to put in her case.

"what am I to do with myself while you're away?" Helena smiled gently when myka came a sat next to her.

She gently stroked a hand down Helena's long hair then let it settle between her shoulder blades.

"I'm already missing you" Helena whispered. Myka pulled her into a hug.

"me too" she spoke into Helena's hair and took in a deep breath. "I'll be back in no time at all, you'll see. And we can get Claudia to set you up on her laptop so we can skype"

Helena pulled away and looked "skype?"

Myka laughed, "video calls over the internet" Helena nodded.

Pete loaded the cases into the car and quickly jogged over to Helena. He could see she wasn't looking forward to being away from myka at all. He quickly hugged her and then slipped his arm around Myka, pulling her into the hug too.

"don't worry old lady. I'll make sure she comes back in one piece"

Myka laughed and elbowed Pete in the ribs "yeah, yeah. Whatever"

Helena smiled a thank you at him and he went to get into the car.

The two women stood leaning against eachother, holding eachother at the waist.

"hurry back?" Helena gently nuzzled mykas nose.

"as soon as we have it, ill be making my way home."

She leaned forward and captured helena's lips tenderly. "then when I get back, it's my turn to take you out"

Helena smiled and quickly caught mykas lips.

With difficulty, myka managed to step away from Helena and get into the car.

"I'll call when we get there ok"

Helena nodded and watched as myka blew her a kiss as the car started to move away.

As she stood and watched the black car slowly get smaller, she felt an emptiness inside her grow. Almost as if part of her was now missing.

Helena placed her hand gently over her heart and took a deep breath to steady herself.

~the warehouse~

Claudia walked back into the office and dropped her keys on the desk. HG followed her into the room silently and at the table. She opened the file she had been handed that morning and began to read. None of it was sinking in.

Eventually she gave up and got to her feet.

"Hey HG?" Claudia spun around in her chair. She watched as Helena turned to her

"yes dear?"

"she'll be fine, you know that right?" HG nodded and started to move towards the main warehouse. "HG" Claudia called again, not used to seeing her seem so miserable. Again Helena turned to her. "you want me to show you how to use Skype?"

Helena smiled and nodded gently.

"ok, grab me that bag over there" Claudia pointed as she quickly grabbed her laptop and moved over to the sofa.

Helena grabbed the bag and joined her.

"so open it up" Claudia smiled at her as she watched Helena unzip the bag.

"Claudia why do you need two of these?" she asked as she lifted the macbook out of the bag.

"I don't" Claudia smiled at helenas confused expression "That's yours"

Helena stared widely at her.

"Pete and I pulled together to get it for your birthday, but we decided earlier that we should give it to you now,"

Claudia was caught off guard as Helena wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"this is incredible, thank you!" she quickly kissed Claudias cheek "You will have to teach me how to use it!"

Claudia laughed "yeah, that's half the fun, but I think you'll pick it up quickly…..after all, you're HG wells"

~ four days later~

Myka was soaked through, she had dirt smudged all over her face. At least she kept telling herself it was only dirt.

After chasing through the sewers of New York to grab the artefact she knew it wasn't dirt, it was just a better thought.

She clutched the silver bag in her hand as she stomped through the hotel lobby. Pete followed her closely. People stared at them and avoided getting too close. She smell was not a pleasant one.

When they reached their rooms myka sighed and grumbled

"i'm taking a bath, then I'm packing and leaving this damned city!"

Pete nodded, "I'll knock our door when im ready to go."

Helena was sat comfortably at her desk writing in her diary. She flinched slightly when her new computer started making noise. It was only 2 in the afternoon.

She quickly jumped up and hit the answer button.

Myka's dirty face appeared on the screen.

"Darling what on earth happened to you" Helena's voice was filled with happiness. "you're filthy"

Myka made a face and grumbled "don't ask"

Helena immediately caught onto mykas mood.

"sweetheart, is there anything I can do to brighten you day?"

Myka smiled for the first time "you already have"

Helena watched mykas face as she began to move around her hotel room. she was carrying the laptop in her arms as she moved.

"I really need to take a bath but I needed to speak to you more"

Helena felt her heart flutter a little when myka moved away from the screen.

She had taken the laptop into the bathroom with her and placed it on the counter.

Helena watched as Myka began to run her bath and threw her jacket on the floor.

"so what exactly happened today?"

Myka quickly scrubbed at her face and slowly removed all of the grime.

She proceeded to explain about the artefact capture and how the guy had forced them to chase him through the sewers.

"I'm burning these clothes!" she threw her shirt to the floor and glared at it.

"Darling, are you planning on giving me a viewing of the angriest strip tease in history?"

Myka looked puzzled then she glanced down at herself. She was stood in the bathroom in her smart trousers and her black bra.

She chuckled and then tilted the screen upwards.

It remained that was for a few minutes. Helena turned back to her diary and finished what she had been writing. She heard the water shut off. When she looked back at the screen the image was shifting. Myka was moving the laptop.

A few seconds later she reappeared on the screen.

The view now was of the side of her face as she leaned back in the tub.

Helena watched as she slid all the way under the water and slowly reappeared.

"all you need now is a glass of wine" Helena smiled as she watched myka run a hand over her face.

"sounds great, but I have a long journey ahead of me this evening"

"this evening?" Helena smiled widely "you're home today?"

Myka turned her head and smiled at Helena. She nodded slowly and began to relax.

"it unbelievable how much I miss you" she told Helena "it's like I left a chunk of me there with you"

Helena nodded and placed her hand on her heart again "I know exactly what you mean"

"tell me what you've been up to?" Myka settled back and listened to Helena's voice.

~ that evening~

Helena flew out of the B&B, straight into Myka's arms. She had been watching the road from her bedroom window and had seen the car pull up.

She pulled back slightly and kissed Myka full force.

"god I've missed touching you"

Myka chuckled as she dropped her case and wrapped her arms around Helena.

Pete climbed out of the car and sighed. "no one ever misses me that much!"

Both women laughed and Helena hugged Myka as she spoke to Pete. "you have been missed Pete. Claudia and Leena made you cookies"

"sweet" Pete grinned and quickly headed into the B&B.

Helena quickly scooped Myka's case up and slid her other arms around her waist. She leaned in and pressed a series of kissed onto Myka's neck and cheek as they began to walk slowly towards the front door.

Myka stood in the kitchen with the rest of the team as they filled them in on the mission.

Helena stood directly behind Myka, her arms hugging her waist and her chin resting on her shoulder. She had never missed a partner so much in her entire life.

Though she had spoken to Myka every day while she had been away, it wasn't quite the same as actually being with her. Being able to reach out and touch her whenever she wanted was the most wonderful thing she had experienced.

Her heart had literally ached when Myka was in New York.

Helena pretended to listen to Pete's story as she gently breathed in Myka's scent. She hugged her closer as she felt her heart expand in her chest.

Helena had known she loved Myka for a long time. She was a little stunned by how that love had grown over the past week. She wanted to shout it out for the world to hear but she was terrified that Myka wasn't quite ready to hear it.

She squeezed mykas waist a little tighter and closed her eyes. Myka turned her head slightly to look as Helena.

"are you ok?" she whispered as quietly as she could. Helena opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm absolutely fine now" she stole a quick kiss and turned back to Pete.

~8pm~

Helena had changed in a pair of skin tight black jeans and a deep blue button up shirt. Left her room and headed for the stairs. Myka was in the living room laughing with Pete and Claudia.

She had changed in to blue jeans and a black v neck t-shirt.

"ok" Helena said as she walked in "is this what you mean by casual?"

Myka smiled at her. as usual Helena had left the top three buttons of her shirt undone. Myka was convinced she was doing it to tease her.

"you look great" she said and walked over to her.

"so where are we going on this date?" Helena asked as she tangled her fingers with Myka's, smiling as she saw Myka's eyes focus on the plunging neck line.

Slowly, Myka's eyes returned to Helena's and she grinned. Knowing she had been caught she let her eyes quickly glance down again. Only this time she moved her head for a better view.

Pete laughed loudly. "Myka, you're such a guy!"

Both Myka and Helena laughed.

Myka slipped her arms around Helena's waist and brought their hips into contact.

"have you ever been bowling?"

**AN**

**There we go. Thought it might be interesting to force a little distance on them. You know what they say, "absence makes the heart grow fonder"**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Myka watched as her ball rolled down the lane and smashed into the pins. She'd always loved the sound of a strike.

She turned slowly back to Helena who was leaning against the chair watching.

"and that's how you do it"

Myka smiled as Helena tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrow

"I'm sure it's not quite as easy as you make it look."

Myka gently took Helena's hands and pulled her forward. She moved to stand behind her. Myka gently pulled Helena's back flush against her chest and wrapped her fingers around her wrist.

"like this" Myka whispered and moved Helena's arms to show her how to bowl.

Helena picked up a ball and looked over her shoulder at Myka as she stepped up to take her turn.

She imitated the movement Myka had shown her and watched in frustration as the ball made it half way down the lane before rolling into the gutter.

She turned back around to Myka and simply held her hand, palm up towards the pins.

"you see."

Myka laughed and came over to her, grabbing another ball as she moved.

She gently handed it to Helena and turned her to face the pins.

She spoke softly to her as she positioned her body. Again she showed her how to move and whispered instructions into her ear.

"and…. Release!" Helena let go of the ball and watched as it rolled all the way down the alley and hit the pins. 7 went down.

She turned with a big smile and hugged Myka.

"I got some!"

Myka grinned at her reaction and hugged her waist. Helena rested her arms around Myka's neck and returned the grin as she inspected her.

"I really have missed you this week" her voice was quiet but clear.

Myka gently tucked a strand of hair behind Helena's ear and then caressed her cheek tenderly.

"I've missed you too. Thank the technology god for Skype!"

"yes" Helena beamed "what a marvellous creation"

She leaned in and gave Myka a gentle kiss that told her how glad she was to have her back.

~ a few hours later ~

They had eaten at the restaurant in the bowling alley and both had a beer with their food.

Myka was driving slowly back towards the B&B. she wanted to stretch the night as long as possible simply adoring the fact that she was completely alone with Helena.

"you let me win didn't you?" Helena asked playfully as she leaned over from the passenger seat and kissed Myka's shoulder.

"why do you say that?" Myka feigned innocence. In all honesty she had purposely thrown a few gutter balls so Helena would come out with the higher score.

"because," Helena shifted and began to gently kiss Myka's neck as she drove. "I saw how good your first ball was." She began to nibble on Myka's ear "and, you changed the way you moved your hips when you saw how badly I bowl"

Myka slowed the car to a safe crawl as she focused on what Helena's mouth was doing to her.

"you noticed that huh?" she gulped and let her eyes close for a second before turning them back to the road.

"oh yes" Helena gently bit Myka's ear lobe "I pay a lot of attention to your hips"

Myka took a deep breath and attempted to calm her speeding heart. Helena was not helping in the slightest. She placed one hand on Myka's knee and slowly began to inch it up Myka's thigh. She let her fingers skim over Myka's hip bone and then let her palm rest dangerously low on Myka's stomach.

"why did you let me win?" Helena then gently sucked on the tender spot behind Myka's ear. She smiled when she heard Myka's moan and continue to work the area adding her tongue into the equation.

"Myka?" the response was a glorious humming sound, then Myka spoke and Helena's heart stopped.

She pulled back slowly and looked at Myka, trying to figure out if she had heard her correctly. She wanted to ask her to repeat it but she couldn't find her voice.

Myka glanced over and smiled nervously. She carefully pulled the car over and turned to face HG.

"Helena?" she reached over and touched her cheek. Helena was frozen in place, mouth slightly open.

"did you hear what I said?" Myka was starting to feel extremely nervous about her statement.

Helena cleared her throat and whispered "say it again?"

Myka took a deep breath and repeated herself.

"because, I love you"

Her heart was beating out of her chest. She watched as Helena's eyes filled with tears, her stunned expression suddenly broke into a brilliant smile and she lunged across the car.

She crashed her lips to Myka's as tears spilled down her face. She peppered Myka's mouth with quick kisses, laughing slightly every time she took a breath.

Eventually she pulled back and held Myka's face in both hands. Myka looked rather flustered.

"Darling, I've loved you for so long" Helena confessed, and smiled as the grin broke out on Myka's face.

"you have?"

She nodded "I'm completely crazy about you"

Myka pushed forwards and pressed a kiss to Helena's lips. Helena buried her fingers in Myka's hair as the kiss grew more and more passionate.

Helena pulled away for a moment to look Myka in the eyes.

The love she saw there almost stopped her heart.

She placed a gentle kiss to her lips "Darling Myka" she whispered and kissed her again. "Take me home" Helena slowly moved in, gently pressing her lips against Myka's again, then kissed a slow trail to Myka's ear. She mustered her sexiest voice as she whispered "take me to bed"

**AN**

**Don't kill me for leaving it there.**

**I'm writing the next chapter right after I post this one. So you should see another 2 chapter day today.**

**I really want to get the M stuff underway before I go away for a week.**

**I leave on Sunday.**

**As always please review and let me know what you think. Your thoughts help me know im going the right way with this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**

**Ok here we go. The NC-17 chapter I have been building up to.**

**If it's not what you want to read then please turn away now. Otherwise, enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Helena ran through the front door pulling Myka along with her. Myka laughed when the door slammed shut behind them.

"shhhhh" Helena turned quickly and Myka ran straight into her, knocking her a few steps backwards. Her arms quickly snaked around Helena's waist to stop her falling to the ground. They both laughed quietly. Helena began to slowly walk backwards as her lips found Myka's.

The younger woman willingly let herself be led towards the stairs.

They slowly began to ascend as their tongues battled for dominance. Helena tried her best to climb the stairs backwards but the heel of her boot caught on one step and she tumbled back, Letting out a startled cry and she stumbled. Myka was pulled down with her, she managed to catch hold of one of the steps stopping herself falling squarely on Helena's chest.

"are you ok?" she looked worried but Helena smiled and reached up to her.

"I'm fine" she chuckled as Myka helped her back up "though I'm sure I'll have a bruise tomorrow" Helena pressed her lips back to Myka's and slowly pulled away. She took her hand and turned, quickly ran up the rest of the stairs. When she reached the top, she turned again and pressed herself against Myka.

They shuffled slowly backwards down the hall as their hands began to explore.

"who's room are we heading for?" Helena asked between kisses.

"which is closer?" Myka moved her mouth to Helena's neck and began to work a spot she knew would make Helena groan. She was not disappointed.

Helena placed her hands on Myka's shoulders and extended her arms, effectively making Myka step backwards. She looked confused.

Helena tilted her head forwards and gave Myka a suggestive smile.

"yours" she purred as she stepped backwards, Myka followed.

"we're really going to do this?" Myka gulped as her hands began to tremble.

"only if you want to Myka." Helena gently cupped Myka's cheek and looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign that she wasn't ready to make this step.

Myka nodded and gave Helena a small smile as she took a step forward, forcing Helena towards her bedroom door.

Helena continued to walk backwards, she reached the door and opened it gently. Myka watched as Helena entered her bedroom backwards, keeping eye contact with Myka as she slowly unfastened one of her shirt buttons.

Myka stepped forward quickly and caught Helena's hands. She held them gently and placed them on her own shoulders

"May I?"

Helena smiled at the timid way Myka asked permission to undress her.

"of course darling, but shut the door first. we don't want someone accidently seeing what's for your eyes only do we?"

Myka kicked the door behind her and it quickly slammed shut. Helena chuckled and gently stroked Myka's shoulders, waiting for her to begin.

Myka's hands rested lightly on Helena's hips as she took a step forward, she let her eyes drop down to Helena's shirt as their hips came into contact.

Helena leaned slightly backwards so she could see Myka's face. She could feel her trembling.

Just as Helena was starting to think Myka had changed her mind, she glanced up and met her eyes. The depth of feeling Helena saw there took her breath away. She quickly stole Myka's lips and smiled as they kissed. She felt Myka's hands slowly move from her hips to the front of her shirt and begin to work on the buttons.

When they were all open, Myka leaned her forehead against Helena's and slowly let her eyes look down. She slid her hands inside the blue shirt and slowly slipped it off her shoulders. Helena let her arms fall to her sides to allow the shirt to fall away.

Myka let out an unsteady breath and gently placed one of her shaking hands over Helena's heart.

The Victorian woman smiled and gently brought her hand up to tilt Myka's chin up. Making her look her in the eyes.

"darling you're shaking"

Myka nodded and let her fingers gently stroke Helena's soft skin. She looked deeply into Helena's eyes and gave her a small smile.

"I'm afraid" she admitted quietly and Helena gently began to rub her back.

"afraid?" Helena whispered "of me?"

Myka nodded, then quickly shook her head.

Helena chuckled. "tell me darling Myka, I won't bite" she grinned and raised one eyebrow "unless you want me to"

Myka laughed and turned bright red, Helena smiled warmly "maybe we can save that for another time" she winked at Myka and continued to rub her back tenderly. "what are you afraid of sweetheart?"

Myka sighed "I've never done this before." Helena nodded and waited for her to continue "what if I can't…" she paused "what if I'm not good enough?"

Helena smiled and placed both hands on Myka's face. She kissed her gently but poured her whole heart into the kiss.

Myka gasped when their lips parted.

"don't worry darling, you could never disappoint me."

"but.."

Helena shook her head "just think of how you like to be touched" she kissed her again. "just show me how you feel, show me you love me" her last words were whispered against Myka's lips.

Myka took a deep breath and kissed Helena passionately. She walked her backwards into the room as Helena's arms wrapped around Myka's neck, pulling her closer.

Helena moaned into Myka's mouth when her legs made contact with Myka's bed.

Myka placed her hands on Helena's hips and gently pushed her backwards, making her fall down onto the mattress.

Myka watched as Helena's moved back until she was in the middle of the bed. She then propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Myka's eyes inspected her.

Helena held one hand out to Myka "I need you to touch me darling"

Myka snapped out of her daze and crawled quickly up Helena's body, capturing her mouth as soon as she was within reach. Helena parted her lips and met Myka's passion with equal heat.

She felt Myka gently press her body against hers and she couldn't bare the feeling of Myka's cotton t-shirt. Her hands quickly found the hem and began to pull it up. Myka sat up and allowed Helena to remove the top.

Helena hummed her pleasure as Myka lay back down and their stomachs made contact for the first time, flesh on flesh.

Myka shifted her mouth down to Helena's neck and again attacked the spot to make Helena groan out loudly.

Her hands slid gracefully over Helena's exposed skin. She felt her passion growing by the second. Each tiny noise Helena made set her on fire.

She reached around Helena and unhooked her bra.

Myka straddled Helena's hips and sat back. Looking down at her as she watched her own hands gently stroking her stomach.

She ran her fingers up Helena's arms and over her shoulders. She hooked them in the straps of Helena's bra and looked to her for permission.

Helena's eyes were soft and filled with passion, she smiled and gave Myka a small nod.

Myka slowly pulled the bra away from Helena's body and tossed it somewhere to her right. Her eyes darkened as she looked down at Helena, topless beneath her. She slowly brought her hands back to the older woman's shoulders and gently let her fingers brush down over Helena's chest. she traced the outsides of Helena's naked breasts and watched as a shiver ran through her.

Slowly she cupped Helena's breasts and let her thumb play with her hardened nipples. Helena let her eyes roll shut and released the most sensual moan Myka had ever heard.

Myka smiled to herself. She had found something that Helena obviously liked, the thought gave her confidence. She leaned forward and caught Helena's right nipple with her mouth. Helena gasped and buried her hands in Myka's hair as she began to suck. Helena moaned loudly when she felt Myka flick the tip of her tongue repeatedly over her nipple. Her other hand gently working her other breast. Myka shifted her attention to the other breast, delighting in each sound that escaped her lovers mouth.

'Her lover' Myka smiled at the thought and returned her mouth to Helena's. Myka pushed her tongue into her mouth and she matched her in a heated kiss.

Myka felt Helena make fists in her hair to keep her in place, it pulled slightly but she found that she enjoyed it. She let out a moan of her own when she felt Helena arch her back up off the bed and press herself fully against her.

Helena groaned and moved one hand to work the clasp of Myka's bra. The garment was tossed away and Helena pushed her torso back against Myka's. They both moaned loudly at the feeling of skin touching skin.

Myka sat back again and smiled as she watched Helena's eyes grow impossibly dark as she looked up at her. Helena began gently touching Myka's chest as the same time Myka slid her hands over Helena's stomach and popped the button open on her jeans. She slid back off the bed gently kissed Helena's stomach, letting her tongue taste her skin.

she hooked her fingers in the waistband and looked back up to Helena. She nodded and lifted her hips, Myka pulled the jeans down and off and then removed her own before climbing back up to rest against Helena.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she let her hands roam across Helena's skin. she pressed her mouth to every bit of exposed flesh, learning which placed made Helena produce different sounds.

She took her time exploring her. eventually Helena was panting and almost sobbing in passion under her touch "please Myka" her voice was husky when she spoke. "I can't take it"

Myka stilled her actions. And looked up at Helena from her position at her right hip.

"you want me to stop?" she panted.

Helena shook her head, "I can't handle it, I need you now"

Myka climbed back up Helena's body and rested gently at her side. she kissed Helena tenderly and lightly ran her fingers from her jaw, down between her breasts and gently stroked her stomach.

Helena flinched and let out a frustrated groan when Myka's hand stopped just above the waistband of her underwear.

"where do you need me?"

Helena bit Myka's bottom lip and grabbed her hand pushing it lower. Myka smiled and turned her gaze downwards. She watched as Helena guided her hand lower until it cupped her through her underwear. Myka smiled as she felt how hot and wet the material was.

Helena groaned as Myka applied a gentle pressure against her centre.

Myka grew even bolder as she listened to Helena's moans.

She withdrew her hand, Helena's head shot up and Myka let the fingers dip into her waistband

"oh god!" Helena moaned as she let her head fall back and focused on Myka's hand.

Myka slid two fingers between Helena's slick folds, as she tested how to touch her.

Helena's whole body flinched when Myka ran a finger gently over her clit.

"god Myka yes" Helena panted loudly, she didn't care who heard her, this was heaven.

Myka slid her fingers lower and applied a slight pressure at Helena's opening. She heard her whimper as she waited.

Myka let her thumb circle Helena's clit, causing her hips to start a slow rhythm of their own.

"please Myka, I need you inside"

Myka leaned down and took Helena's nipple in her mouth sucking hard on it as she slowly pushed two fingers into Her.

Helena yelled out her pleasure at the feeling as Myka found a rhythm.

Myka moved away from Helena's breast and covered her mouth with her own. Helena's moans were muffled slightly as she began kissing Myka with more passion than she had ever shown to anyone.

She gripped her hands around Myka's back as tightly as she could while she rode Myka's hand.

Myka pulled back from the kiss as she began to feel Helena clench around her fingers.

She watched Her face as she pushed her quickly to her climax.

"look at me" Myka panted as she continued to push her fingers into her lover.

Helena gazed up at her and was quickly overtaken by her orgasm.

She tried to keep eye contact with Myka as she screamed her lovers name at her release. "Oh god Myka, yes!" Her nails cut into Myka's back as she fell over the edge.

Helena couldn't keep her eyes open any longer as her body shook.

Myka stilled her hand but kept it in place.

She gently stroked Helena's hair as she studied her face. She had never seen anything more amazingly beautiful than what she had just witnessed.

Helena clung to her as she began to come down to earth slowly.

Myka gently removed her fingers and smiled when Helena moaned at the loss. She wiped her hand on the sheets and gently gathered Helena's limp body to hers.

She pressed a small kiss to Helena's temple and smiled.

Helena turned to her and opened her eyes. She smiled adoringly up at her and let her fingers trace her jaw.

Myka smiled and captured her lips tenderly.

"wow" Helena breathed and Myka chuckled

"I love you so much Helena"

She smiled and nodded "I can tell, give me a moment and I'll show you exactly how much I love you back."

Myka chuckled and rolled onto her back next to Helena. She hissed as the scratched back made contact with the mattress.

"what's wrong" Helena asked, concerned as she caught a quick look of pain cross Myka's face.

"nothing, its fine"

Helena turned to her "no it's not fine, what's hurting you"

Myka grinned and stroked Helena's cheek "look at your nails"

Helena did as instructed, there was something dark under them. As she inspected it she suddenly realised it was blood.

She sat up and pulled Myka with her. gently she turned Myka's shoulders and inspected the bleeding scratches on her back.

"oh honey I'm so sorry!"

Myka turned around and kissed her softly. "I'm not" she whispered and pushed Helena's back against the mattress.

She rested herself half on top of Helena and began playing with her hair as she watched her face.

"in all honesty, I actually quite liked it"

Helena raised one eyebrow and smiled, "did you now."

Her hands slowly rubbed Myka's sides and after a moment she turned, pulling Myka across her and rolled them until she was on top of her.

Myka couldn't hold back her chuckle as. The sound quickly died on her lips as she looked up at Helena as she raised herself above her. desire was written all over Helena's face as she observed Myka lying underneath her.

She smiled and slowly leaned down to begin her exploration of the woman she had dreamed of since she awoke from the bronze.

**AN**

**Well…. What can I say?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Myka's whole body felt like it was on fire. She was still lying sideways on the bed. One hand reaching up over her head, clinging to the edge of the mattress, the other buried deep in Helena's hair as she expertly drove her out of her mind.

She looked down and almost toppled over the edge when she saw Helena was watching her from between her legs. She had removed Myka's underwear and rested one of her legs over her shoulder. Myka groaned loudly and continued to watch as Helena's tongue did wonderful things inside her.

Helena reached up and began to caress Myka's breast with her left hand as her right slid up Myka's thigh to join her mouth.

Myka felt her arousal burn impossibly hot as she watched Helena slowly remove her mouth from her sex and watch as her finger slipped into Myka's opening.

She bit her bottom lip, enjoying the sounds Myka was making. Helena looked back up to Myka's face and grinned seductively at the expression she saw there. She held Myka's eyes as she slowly lowered and let her tongue play with Myka's clit.

She focused all her attention on the sensitive nub as she curled her fingers inside her lover, hitting just the right spot to make Myka's body jerk beneath her.

She brought her left hand away from Myka's exquisite breast and firmly held her hips in place as Myka began to buck. She felt Myka come to pieces and heard her curse and shout out her release.

Helena smiled as she felt Myka's orgasm tare through her beautiful body. she kept her position, slowly removing her fingers. she flattened her tongue and gently licked along Myka's core twice.

Myka's whole body trembled as she pulled slightly on Helena's hair, telling her to come up.

Helena placed one lingering kiss against Myka's sex and began to crawl back up her body.

When Myka gazed at her with hazy eyes, Helena slid her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. Removing the traces of Myka from her hand. Myka groaned and reached out to Helena, desperate to hold her.

Helena gently lay down on top of Myka's trembling body and smiled. She pressed a quick kiss to her mouth and smiled when Myka pushed her tongue into her mouth, tasting herself on Helena's tongue. She groaned and held Helena tighter against her.

Helena leaned back to memorize the sated look on Myka's face, she spotted a single tear escape from Myka's eye and roll down the side of her face.

She quickly kissed it away, tasting the salty as she gently stroked Myka's cheek.

"are you alright darling?"

Myka nodded and smiled tiredly up at her. "just a little overwhelmed"

Helena nodded and shifted to stretch at Myka's side, keeping her body flush against Myka's side.

Helena sighed as she gently stroked her finger tips over Myka's breastbone.

"did I go too far?" she whispered quietly.

Myka grabbed her hand and gently kissed her fingertips. "no Helena, I've just never felt anything quite like that"

Helena smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

She hummed happily as she gently licked Myka's lips and moved away.

"I adore you Myka Bering" she whispered as she gently rested her head on Myka's shoulder, nuzzling her face into her neck.

she smiled happily as she felt Myka wrap them both in a blanket and settle down, wrapping her up in a cuddle. She felt Myka press a kiss to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Helena Wells"

Myka felt Helena smiled against her neck and press a gentle kiss against her skin.

They were both sleeping soundly within minutes.

~ the next morning ~

Helena woke before Myka. they had shifted slightly in their sleep and Myka was now on her stomach, arm draped protectively around Helena, one leg hooked between hers, her face buried in her shoulder. She smiled and gently inspected the scratches on Myka's back. She let her fingers gently touch the wounded skin and wondered if it would leave a mark.

Myka had said she had quite liked in when Helena scratched her. she smiled as the memory.

Helena lay away for a while, gently rubbing Myka's back and remembering the night before.

She licked her lips at the memory of Myka's taste.

She noted almost instantly when Myka's breathing changed.

"good morning darling" she whispered quietly and Myka groaned and pulled Helena closer.

Helena glanced at the clock on Myka's night stand and sighed heavily. It was 6.30am.

"darling we must think about getting up,"

Myka raised her head and looked sleepily at Helena.

She made a face as if she were thinking hard about something important then she shook her head and buried it back against Helena's neck.

"nope" her voice was muffled "thought about it, staying right here!"

Helena laughed and hugged her.

"I would rather like to shower before meeting the others for breakfast"

She felt Myka smiled against her "could do that together" she muttered and began to kiss Helena's neck suggestively.

Helena groaned and buried her hand in Myka's hair.

"then we really would be late"

Myka chuckled and gently bit Helena's neck. She grinned as he heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her body press a little more against hers.

Helena kissed Myka's forehead and quickly slipped out of the bed. She smiled lovingly as she looked down at Myka, half covered by the blankets.

"hey," Myka grumbled as she turned to face Helena "I was seducing you"

Helena chuckled and nodded.

"I know that darling, but you would be mad at me later if I let you make us late today."

Myka watched closely as Helena began to move around the room collecting her clothes from their various resting places.

Myka couldn't help but admire Helena's naked body as she moved elegantly around

"you are so beautiful" she hadn't meant to say the words but she didn't regret them at all as Helena gave her a dazzling smile.

Myka sat up on the edge of the bed and let the blanket pool at her waist as she reached out for Helena as she passed her.

she caught her hips and gently pulled her closer. Helena placed her clothes on the bed and rested her hands on Myka's shoulders.

"darling we really must get up"

Myka smiled and placed a kiss right between Helena's breasts.

"I just want to stay like this all day." She rested her chin on Helena's breast bone and looked up at her.

Helena smiled down and gently stroked her hair

she smiled as Myka looked up at her and hugged her waist. "we can stay like this together all weekend darling, I promise."

Myka smiled as Helena leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"but now, we have places we need to be"

Myka sighed heavily and released Helena. She watched as she quickly dressed and then headed to the door. Helena turned and smiled at Myka and she sat on the bed watching her.

"I love you darling, see you down stairs in a moment"

Myka nodded and smiled back "I love you back"

Helena walked into the kitchen, fresh from her shower. She was wearing dark grey slacks and a white shirt. the ends of her hair were slightly damp from the shower.

"Pete and Claudia both looked up from their breakfast as she wished them a good morning.

They returned the greeting and watched as she made herself a mug of tea and then sat down with them

She eyed them over her cup as she took a sip

"may I enquire as to why you are both staring at me?"

Claudia turned red and turned back to her breakfast. Helena looked towards pete.

He took a bite of toast and smiled at her.

"you have fun bowling?"

Helena nodded and smiled brightly over at him.

"it's was a lot of fun,"

"yeah" he nodded and took another bite of toast.

"Pete I do hope we didn't keep you awake last night" she smiled kindly at him, knowing that her direct nature about sex always caught him off guard. "I'm afraid we had been rather vocal." She placed her hand gently on his reassuringly

"I did try to keep my voice down, but Myka is rather skilled with her hands"

Pete choked and Claudia burst out laughing at him.

Helena smiled and winked at them both.

"in all seriousness now, I don't mind if you want to tease me about it, actually I find it quite amusing. I would however suggest that you don't mention it to Myka"

Pete simply looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"just, allow her to adjust before you start teasing her, please?"

Pete nodded and patted her hand.

"don't worry old lady. I won't ruin it for you"

Helena smiled warmly and went back to her breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long for the next chapter.**

**As I said I was going away for a week without a computer. I'd have posted this sooner but I've been seeing doctors since we got back. We had a pretty bad car accident on the last day of our holiday and I've messed up my shoulder.**

**anyway, here's chapter 14.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14.**

Claudia supressed her laughter with her hand as she hid at the end of an aisle. She was watching Myka performing a funky little shuffle style dance as she hummed to herself while doing inventory.

She was obviously in a good mood, and Claudia knew exactly why.

she stayed hidden for a little while longer, enjoying seeing her friend so happy.

She stepped out from her hiding place and moved closer to the older woman

"Someone's in a good mood today" she said brightly and grinned when Myka jumped and spun in her direction. Myka smiled brightly at her and nodded.

"Hey Claud"

"Hey, can I give you a hand here? I finished mine and I really don't want to walk all the back yet"

Myka nodded and handed her the clipboard.

They continued with the inventory for a few more minutes before Claudia simply had to ask her question.

"so, things are going well then?"

Myka turned to face her with a confused expression. Claudia smiled "you and HG?"

"oh" Myka grinned widely "yeah, it seems that way"

"it must be love!" Claudia smiled and ticked off another item

"what makes you say that?" Myka asked with a smile as she moved further down the aisle.

"well" Claudia chuckled "two things really. First, we kinda heard you both last night" she smiled as she watched Myka's face turn bright red "and second, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy to be doing inventory"

Myka laughed "I guess I'm not really hiding it all the well"

"not at all!" Claudia smiled and lowered the clipboard "I'm like, super crazy happy for you"

Myka smiled warmly at Claudia, the young girl darted forwards and gave her a tight hug. Myka let out a surprised laugh before quickly returning the hug.

"thanks Claud, and you were right about telling her"

"dude, I'm always right. Don't you know that by now?" Myka playfully punched Claudia's shoulder as they separated.

"c'mon know it all, let's go find the others and get lunch"

They walked quickly towards the main office chatting about random things they passed on their way.

they were just climbing the stairs to the viewing platform when a Pete called out from behind them.

"hey Myka!" he jogged over quickly "your girlfriend is looking for you" she smiled when he spotted Myka's cheeks redden "she's back there by the Pete cave"

"ok, thanks Pete" she patted Claudia's shoulder and set of jogging in the direction Pete had indicated.

Claudia sighed dramatically "ahh, young love" she grinned at Pete, "isn't it adorable!"

"if you say so" Pete grumbled as he began to climb the stairs

"dude! How can you not be happy for them"

Pete rolled his eyes "I'm over the moon for them Claud. I'm just grumpy coz they kept me awake last night. Could you hear them at all?"

Claudia shrugged "I think I heard hg shout Myka at one point"

"well, you're lucky" Pete pushed Claudia towards the top of the stairs "I heard every damn moan!"

"wow" Claudia turned to face him "everything?"

"everything!" suddenly Pete began to laugh

Claudia eyed him suspiciously "what's funny?"

Pete shook his head "who'd have ever thought that I'd be grumpy about listening to two hot women make each other scream all night"

Claudia punched him hard on the shoulder and dragged him into the office.

Myka slowed her pace as she neared the Pete cave. She glanced around as she moved, trying to locate Helena. There was no sign of her.

Myka ran her hand through her long hair and stopped walking. She listened for any sound of movement but heard nothing.

She let out a startled yelp when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

Instinctively she tensed, ready for a fight. Almost instantly she relaxed as a familiar scent surrounded her.

"Jesus Helena!"

HG let out a soft chuckle as she hugged Myka from behind.

"I've missed you" Helena whispered as she gently swept Myka's hair over her shoulder and placed a series of open mouthed kisses to her neck.

Myka tilted her head to allow her better access.

"well, you were the one who insisted on getting out of bed this morning" Myka reached behind her and her hands found Helena's hips.

Helena groaned as Myka pulled her closer and leaned back into her.

"are you terribly mad with me?" she spoke quietly, letting her breath tickle Myka's skin before proceeding with her kisses.

Her hands stroked Myka's stomach gently, she slipped one hand under Myka's shirt and grinned when she met no resistance.

Helena nipped at Myka's ear lobe before gently sucking it into her mouth.

Myka gulped loudly "not mad at all" she rotated her hips gently, making sure to press back into Helena as she grabbed the shelf next to her for leverage. "a little disappointed maybe"

Helena slid her hand higher under Myka's shirt and gently stroked her finger tips against the underside of Myka's bra clad breasts.

"well I can't have that! where are the others" she whispered into Myka's ear as she let her other hand slowly play with Myka's waistband.

"lunch" Myka whispered back, and slowly turned her head to look at Helena.

She shivered when she felt her unfasten the button on her trousers and slip her finger tips inside the waistband of Myka's underwear.

"we shouldn't" she mumbled just before Helena let her tongue slowly lick along Myka's upper lip. She smiled slightly as the action caused Myka to abandon her protest and part her lips, looking for Helena's.

She leaned up onto her toes and captured Myka's lips with her own. At the same time she palmed Myka's breast and pushed her other hand further into Myka's underwear. Myka moaned loudly into Helena's mouth.

All sense left her as she felt Helena's hand pull her bra aside and begin to play with her nipple as her other hand slid slowly lower towards her sex.

Helena let out a deep moan when her fingers finally slid across Myka's core, finding her hot and slick with her arousal.

She needed to take her, needed to watcher her come to pieces again.

This was a dangerous place to lose control. Standing at the end of an aisle in the middle of the warehouse. What if someone came looking for them.

"darling" she purred into Myka's mouth "we need to move"

Myka nodded but couldn't move while Helena was touching her.

Slowly, Helena forced herself to remove her hands. She watched as Myka turned slowly, breathing heavily and quickly straightened her clothes.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were impossible dark.

Helena remembered Myka's reactions to her the night before and slowly she took a step backwards. Helena never broke eyes contact as she slowly slipped her finger into her mouth. Both the look on Myka's face and the taste of her on her finger made Helena's heart pound in her chest.

Helena took Myka's hand and led her into the Pete cave. As soon as they were inside she shut the door and pushed Myka up against the wall.

Helena crashed her mouth into Myka's and kissed her with all the passion she possessed.

Myka pulled Helena's jacket off and un tucked her white shirt.

Helena began fumbling with Myka's shirt buttons, her desperation to feel Myka's soft skin against her own was incredible.

Myka had removed Helena's shirt easily but Helena's was getting frustrated with Myka's. It didn't take long for her to give up on undoing the buttons. She grunted in satisfaction as she yanked Myka's shirt open, sending the buttons flying in all directions.

Before Myka could complain about her ruined shirt, Helena ducked her head and sucked on Myka's breast through her bra.

Myka buried her hands in Helena's hair and leaned back against the wall for support as she let out a deep groan.

She felt Helena unfasten her trousers and slip her hand inside, she quickly buried her fingers in heels hair and pulled her back up so she could wrestle her tongue into her mouth.

Helena's free hand found its way to Myka's breasts and pulled the fabric of the bra down. Exposing the wonderfully supple flesh to her touch.

Myka groaned into Helena's mouth when she felt her flatten her own body against hers, skin to skin.

Helena began stroking her finger against Myka's clit in a slow rhythm. She gasped when she felt Myka's hand push into her own underwear, her fingers sliding easily between her folds to stroke her sensitive nub.

Helena pulled back slightly and looked deep into Myka's passion filled eyes. She slowly moved her fingers to rub gently circles around Myka's opening. She sighed in pleasure when Myka mimicked her actions.

The both remained like that for a few moment, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes ready to enter each other.

Helena moved first and Myka instantly followed her example. Both let out a satisfied moan as they entered each other at the same time.

Their mouths found each other again as their fingers began a slow rhythm. Myka pressed the heel of her hand against Helena's clit and applied pressure. The Victorian groaned and pressed her thumb directly onto Myka's.

They moved together, building a steady momentum against each other as they twisted their fingers inside each other.

Helena gasped as she felt herself soaring towards her release, she felt Myka's hips jerk and knew that she was close. She held tightly to her and breathed heavily as they continued to kiss.

They were both becoming a little light headed from lack of oxygen and their passion.

Helena felt herself begin to come to pieces and she quickly applied more pressure to Myka's clit and twisted her fingers. she felt Myka clamp down on her hand as she came. In that instant Helena felt herself shatter. She captured Myka's lips with her own, they both moaned loudly as their orgasms tore through them.

Helena clung onto Myka and buried her face in her shoulder tried to catch her breath. She was keeping them both upright by leaning them into the wall.

"well" Myka panted and gently stroked Helena's hair, she slid one hand under her shirt and gently ran her fingers soothingly up and down Helena's back. "I guess you really did miss me"

Helena chuckled. "I did" she straightened up slightly and leaned fully against Myka. "I really do love you" she spoke quietly as she brushed her fingers through Myka's dark hair.

Myka smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently, " you're lucky I love you as much as I do" Myka informed her "because that was my favourite shirt"

Helena glanced down and let her eyes rake over Myka's exposed chest.

She smiled mischievously "I'm sorry darling but it wasn't co-operating"

Myka laughed and hugged Helena "it's fine, I'm not really bothered about the shirt. I'm more bothered about what I will ware now. Seeing as we are at work"

Helena grinned and slowly pulled away from Myka. she grabbed her jacket from the floor and handed it over.

Claudia glanced up from her laptop as Helena entered the room followed by Myka. they both looked flushed and were a little out of breath.

"either you two have been playing a friendly game of catch me if you can, or you….. well, did something a little more private"

Myka smiled at Claudia and Helena simply gave her a wink.

Claudia laughed and shook her head before turning back to her computer.

"hey, where've you two been?" Pete walked in from the other room and eyes them both suspiciously. "what's that?" he pointed to the deep blue material in Myka's hand.

Myka smiled at Helena and lifted the balled up material.

"it's my shirt"

"your shirt? why are you carrying your shirt? you spill something nasty on it?" Pete asked innocently.

"no, I didn't get anything on it" Myka grinned over at Helena who had gone to ask Claudia something about the laptop

"then why aren't you wearing it?"

"Helena tore the buttons off!" Claudia and Helena stared at Myka silently. Helena clapped her hands together in delight at the fact that her girlfriend was comfortable enough to be blunt with Pete about their sex life.

Claudia turned to look up at Helena and raised an eye brow "you tore the buttons off?"

Helena shrugged "they weren't co-operating!"

"yikes, down girl!" all three women laughed at the stunned look on pets face.

Slowly he shook his head and moved towards the door.

"you found somewhere in the warehouse to get freaky?"

Helena simply smiled at him as she moved to Myka and began fixing the neck line of the jacket so it covered her chest more.

"where?" he held his hands up "actually I don't want to know."

And with that he left with a chuckle.

**AN**

**There you go.**

**I'm not sure where this fic should go now. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated**

**As usual leave a review. Let me know what you think of it**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**

**I have decided to make this chapter the last one for this story.**

**I'll be looking at writing a separate myka/HG fic at some point but I have to think about it first.**

**I really hope this is a good enough ending to this fic for you.**

**Please let me know what you think, and thanks again for reading.**

**Chapter 15**

Time seemed to be moving a lot slower than usual for Myka.

She was almost certain that it was due to the fact she was looking forward to the weekend.

She kept hearing Helena's words in her head as she worked "we can stay like this together all weekend darling, I promise."

the words had been spoken to her following their first intimate night together as lovers. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she let the memories wash over her.

her smile widened when she suddenly smelt Helena's perfume. She had taken a liking to sneaking up on her.

Myka turned quickly, just as Helena was moving to wrap her arms around her.

Helena gasped and Myka pulled her as close as she could, pressing herself fully against her lover.

"is it home time yet?" Myka asked as she let her fingers sneak under Helena's shirt to gently stroke the soft skin of her lower back.

"just a few more hours" Helena's voice was a whisper. Myka groaned and rested her forehead against Helena's.

"this day is taking forever, all I want to do is go home and lock the bedroom door!"

Helena laughed softly.

"I don't think the others would appreciate it if we kept them awake all weekend"

Myka pulled back slightly "are you retracting your promise?"

"far from it my love." Helena gently stroked Myka's hair away from her face and kissed her tenderly "I simply cannot wait to have my way with you all weekend"

Myka chuckled and slowly pulled away from the kiss "I intend on having my way too you know!"

Helena flashed her a flirty smile and raised her eyebrow.

"is that so?"

Myka nodded and backed Helena up against the shelf behind her and stole her lips.

The kiss grew heated quickly as their tongues met and wrestled together.

Myka brought her right hand up and slid it into Helena's shirt. as usual she had left the top few buttons unfastened, making it easy for Myka gain access to her breasts.

Helena hummed in pleasure as Myka gently fondled her.

Myka pulled back and grinned, slowly she pulled fabric away from Helena's breast and leaned down. She took her nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue across the sensitive tip. Helena gripped Myka's hair to keep her close as she let her head fall back against the shelving behind her.

Both women jumped slightly when they heard pets voice.

"sorry!, god I didn't mean to see that."

Myka glanced over without letting Helena slip from her mouth. Pete was standing at the end of the aisle frozen to the spot.

She pulled Helena's shirt to hide her chest. In the cover from pete's view Myka quickly tugged on Helena's nipple with her teeth before standing up. The action caused Helena to let out a quick moan.

Myka smiled happily at Helena's flushed cheeks and then turned to Pete.

"sorry Pete, got carried away"

He nodded slowly still looking stunned "yeah"

Myka took a step towards him, "you ok?"

He nodded again.

"was there something you wanted Pete?" Helena stepped towards him and he seemed to snap out of it.

"oh yeah, I found something. I think they're yours" he reached into his pocket and then held his hand out towards Myka.

She held her hand palm up and he dropped something into her hand before moving off.

Myka inspected what he had given her and started laughing.

"what is it?" Helena took a step closer to her and Myka held her hand out.

In the palm of her hand were 8 small plastic blue buttons.

"I guess we left these in the Pete cave the other day" Myka spoke with laughter in her voice.

Helena picked one button up and inspected it.

"I told you darling, these little buggers don't like to co-operate!"

Myka let out a heavy sigh as she finally crossed the threshold of the B&B. it had been a very long day, her neck ached and she just wanted to relax for a few hours.

She slumped down in one of the wooden chairs at the table and rested her head in her left hand. She used her right to rub at the ache in her neck and shoulder.

Myka let out a contented sigh when she felt Helena's elegant hands begin to work her tense muscles.

She had walked into the B&B with Claudia , she had suspected that Myka was not comfortable when they had left the warehouse for the day. She got her confirmation when she spotted her trying to ease her own aches.

Myka leaned back and rested her head against Helena's stomach.

"I really hate inventory in that aisle!" she spoke quietly as she focused on Helena's fingers.

"things are way too low and I always end up with a stiff neck"

Helena agreed quietly and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to Myka's forehead.

"just relax darling, let me help" she watched as Myka closed her eyes and smiled as Helena's hands worked their magic.

She hummed happily as she felt her muscles slowly loosen under Helena's touch.

Helena watches as Myka visibly relaxed against her.

Myka's head was tilted back as it rested against her stomach, Helena slowly she leaned forwards and brushed her lips against her lovers.

What was intended to be a quick kiss intensified as Myka opened her mouth slightly and Helena couldn't resist dipping her tongue inside to play with Myka's.

She let her fingers gently stroke Myka's neck as she the kiss became more heated.

Myka's hands came up and gently took hold of Helena's arms, gently rubbing up to her shoulders.

"wow!" Claudia's voice startled both women. She grinned widely at them as they both turned to face her. "that was such a Spidey Smooch!"

Myka laughed and Helena simply looked completely confused as she repeated "spidey smooch?"

Myka looked up at her still smiling. "it's from a the first spider-man movie. I'm sure Claud is going to try find it so she can make you watch it at some point"

Claudia laughed "Next movie night is a spider-man viewing, for sure!"

The two women watched as Claudia walked away with a spring in her step.

When Helena looked back down at Myka she was yawning.

"come on" she took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

Myka followed her without question. They walked straight past Myka's room and headed for Helena's.

Helena turned to close her door and smiled as she turned, Myka had kicked off her shoes and was reaching out for Helena.

She removed her own shoes and stepped into Myka's arms, tenderly kissing her as she rubbed her back soothingly. After a few moment Helena broke the kiss and smiled as she watched Myka's desire battle her fatigue.

Helena led Myka to the bed and lay down, pulling Myka with her. she pulled her body close and rested her cheek against the top of Myka's head.

"sleep now darling," she whispered as she cuddled her lover.

Myka places a lazy kiss to Helena's collarbone.

"I don't want to" Myka grumbled and nipped playfully at Helena's neck "I want you!"

Helena smiled and let her hand rub lazy patterns over Myka's back. She felt her relaxing more and more as the seconds ticked by.

"I know, I want you too" she kissed her forehead again "but for now, just rest."

Helena took a deep breath, taking in Myka's scent as it surrounded her. she smiled happily as Myka cuddled up to her, burying her face in her neck. Helena felt herself to relax even further, and knew that she would be sleeping soon.

She listened as Myka's breathing changed and knew she had fallen asleep already

"we have all the time in the world" she whispered to her sleeping lover.

An overwhelming feeling of peace and happiness settled over her as she held Myka close.

Helena let herself drift off to sleep.

FIN

**As always I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my fic**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**Until next time, Keep Shipping!**


End file.
